Rising Sparks
by Bdrrrrr33
Summary: Summary is inside, this is the sequel to Side effects of love. T for violence, Death, and maybe even a tad bit of gore.
1. The clans

Two moon's after there attack on Shadyclan, Sparkclan is something to be feared. Aside from that, every clan has problem with in it, Dustclan has little medicine skills, Shadyclan now way to get there leader nine lives, Flameclan and forbiden love problems, Wetclan and it's small size. With all these problems and the lasting threat of Sparkclan, will clan remain or will, Sparkclan swollow them all? 

**

* * *

**

**D u s t c l a n**

L e a d e r

 Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat Mate Mapleheart)

D e p u t y

 Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)  
Apprentice Flurrypaw

M e d i c i n e C a t

Blackcloud: Handsome black tom with grey eyes(Quiet most the time but not very shy will speek his mind if it matters enough to him, learned everything he could from Owlstrike, but still has to learn al lot)

W a r r i o r s

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Apprentice, Puddlepaw

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Apprentice, Coalpaw

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Apprentice, Scarletpaw

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

Cometstreak: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)  
Apprentice Shinepaw

Swiftfoot: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverfrost but doesn't make it know VERY skilled fighter)

Greyfeather: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Silverfrost: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderflame: Large muscular ginger she cat with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlstrike, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

Greyfrost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Energetic and fun loving she was invited into the dust clan by Lynxstar who so much potential in her skillsformerly known as frost)

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

Owlstrike: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales. temporary medicine cat)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Shinepaw: sleek black she cat with blue eyes(Cold and snappy she's unusally protective of Blackpaw)

Flurrypaw: White she cat with amber eyes(Outgong very talkitive and very smart)

Blackpaw: Handsome black tom with grey eyes(Quiet most the time but not very shy will speek his mind if it matters enough to him)

Scarletpaw: ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes(hyper, loud, very mischievous)

Honeypaw: honey brown she-cat with caramel eyes (is shy quiet, softspoken want to be a medicine cat)

Coalpaw: dark grey, almost black, tom with green eyes(calm, serious, quiet, the oldest, and very protective of family, thoughtful)

Puddlepaw: white, tan, and black fured tom with amber eyes(just like Scarletkit)

Q u e e n s

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love kits but hate's being a queen kits: Midnightkit, Duskkit)

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal mate Lynxstar Kits: Bramblekit, Jaykit, Ivykit)

K i t s

 Midnightkit: Sleek black she cat with gold eyes (4 moon)

Duskkit: Dark golden brown tom with green eyes (4 moon)

Bramblekit: Deep gold tom with orange eyes (2 moons)

Jaykit: Dark brown tom with golden splotches and gold eyes (2 moons)

Ivykit: Black tom with deep green eyes (2 moons)

E l d e r s

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

L e a d e r

Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)  
Apprentice, Stormpaw

D e p u t y

Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)

M e d i c i n e C a t

Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)

Goldstreak: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

W a r r i o r s

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)  
Apprentice Windpaw

Duskwhispers: Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)  
Apprentice Sootpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)  
Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bite Mate Amberfoot)

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug and bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those close to him, Butterflywing's mate)

Apprentice: Forestpaw

Breezestep: Heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Gentle and loving)

Waterheart: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpelt: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm andOwlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty)

Froststorm: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)

Apprentice, Blizzardpaw

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher, joined Flameclan to avoid Sparkclan)

Eagledive: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw. Know's that her father is someone he should be and whats to find out about him)

Carnaryswoop: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes (little respect for the warrior code, and hates that elders get to eat first)

Soaringheart: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes(is deaf, her ears are the wrong shape, but can speak fine she knows what you are saying. Feels out of place in Flameclan. Has a crush on Sharkpelt)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Windpaw: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (Quick thinker very intelligent Very kind and caring)

Forestpaw: Heather colored tom with long feathery fur and dark grey eyes (Always calm, caring, Brave)

Sootpaw: Pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (Outgoing hyper friendly)

Featherpaw: Grey she cat with white paws and green eyes

Stormpaw: Darkish grey she cat with amber eyes

Blizzardpaw: White tom with a grey paw and amber eyes

Q u e e n s

Butterflywing: Beautiful Black she cat with white flecks and green eyes (Shy has a hard time talking toms, Jayflight's mate)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner Kits: lightningkit Applekit Oakkit)

K i t s

Lightningkit: A light orange tabby tom with lighter orange flecks with blue  
eyes(He's a trouble maker, and loves to trick older cats but he's generally  
nice all around)

Applekit: A dark red she cat with blue eyes, looks like her mother(She's  
probably the calmest in the litter, but doesn't let her brothers boss her  
around and can be fierce when need be.)

Oakkit: A light brown tabby tom with gray eyes(He runs around with  
Lightningkit a lot, but has a little more respect for the older cats. He  
always thinks before he acts and is very kind and soft spoken.)

E l d e r s

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

* * *

 **S h a d y c l a n**

L e a d e r

 Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)  
Apprwntice, Mosspaw

D e p u t y

Banestep: Very handsome dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Arrogent but with reason he's one of the best fighters in his clan as well as the goal of most of the she cat in his clan)  
Apprentice, Bravepaw

M e d i c i n e C a t

Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)  
Apprentice, Sandpaw

W a r r i o r s

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)  
Apprentice, Weatherpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates Mooneshine's mate)  
Apprentice, Mudpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)  
Apprentice, Amberpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes (Comanding but understanding and caring Starryhope's mate)  
Apprentice, Rainypaw

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive)

Moonsong: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)Apprentice, Smokepaw

Darkfeather: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders)

Cometblaze: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter)

Apprentice, Spiritpaw

Echocall: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banestep for she has a crush on him)

Foggydream: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Larkwing: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowfoot: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banestep: but is to shy to even talk to him)

Apprentice, Maskedpaw

Shallowfrost: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banestep)

Freewind: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banestep)

Apprentice, Spinpaw

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving, Venomslash's mate)

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Mosspaw: Tabby tom with blue eyes (Outgoing and active)

Weatherpaw: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (Smart and a quick learner very outgoing)

Amberpaw: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonsong)

Sootpaw: Light grey tom with blue eyes (hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonsong)

Bravepaw: Small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Look just like Banepaw and looks up to him, rivals with Smokepaw)

Sandpaw: very small black tom with sandy paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips( Very quiet and looks up to Banepaw)

Rainypaw: Black she cat who's pelt looks to be frosted blue( gentle and loving she acts a lot like Frozentime, likes Smokepaw)

Mudpaw: Beautiful dark ginger she cat with green eyes(smart mouthed and snappy doesn't like it when she's told what to do she acts alot like Venomslash)

Smokepaw: Almost black dark grey tom with blue eyes(At his young age already shows much talent and is clam but playful. Adopted but doesn't know it, rivals with Bravepaw)

Willowpaw : Cream colored she cat with gold and black streaks and amber eyes(Outgoing and very caring has a small crush on Sandpaw)

Spinpaw: Black dappled amber she cat with Black eyes(Very outgoing and energetic and quick to learn)

Maskedpaw: Amber she cat with a black mask over her eyes(Doesn't talk, she's but she's not mute)

Spiritpaw: Cream colored she cat with black eyes (hyper and loves to learn)

Q u e e n s

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful Oakbellow's Mate)

K i t s

None at the moment

E l d e r s

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

L e a d e r

Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)  
Apprentice, Tanglepaw

D e p u t y

Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother)  
Apprentice Sagepaw

M e d i c i n e C a t

Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)

Wishdream: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

W a r r i o r s

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome. If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)  
Apprentice Bluepaw

Blizzardfur: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle around each pupal (Shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal)

Tinystorm: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Stealthfoot: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip to the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge, she's very gentle and strong willed, she loves her clan and is willing to fight for them)

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Waterpaw: Blue grey tom with a white belly and pale green eyes (Shy and very sharp minded)

Sagepaw: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (Friendly and very talkitive)

Bluepaw: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (Outgoing and very strong

Willed, has a crush on Tanglepaw)

Grasskit: White tom with a grey streaked tail and amber eyes (Quiet, works very hard, has a crush on Bluepaw)

Tanglekit: Handsome dark brown tom with blue eyes(Playful and smart very good fighter.)

Q u e e n s

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper)

K i t s

Meltkit: light grey she cat with amazing orange eyes (5 moon)

E l d e r s

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**S p a r k c l a n**

L e a d e r

Sparkstar (Spark): Blood red tabby tom with dark grey eyes  
Apprentice, Dustypaw

M e d i c i n e  c a t

 Hawkstorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered left clan to avoid being punish after they found out about his affair with Rabbitleg)

W a r r i o r s

Barkfang (Bark): Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)  
Apprentice, Raypaw

Ablefoot (Able): Golden brown she cat with red eyes (Sarcastic and cold

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind)  
Apprentice, Glidepaw

Darkpetal (Violet) : Beautiful black she cat with dark purple eyes (Spunky and a fierce temper)  
Apprentice, Midnightpaw

Twilightpelt: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to)

Duskriver (Dusk): Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is the some age as an apprentice is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)

Shadowfur (Shadow): Black tom with silver eyes (Very smart an feirce fighter)  
Appretice, Starpaw

Bluewhisker (Cyspin): Handsome blue grey tom with black eyes (Easily talks his way out of anything of someone into something very sneaky)  
Appentice, Jaypaw

Glazewing (Glaze) : Silver tom with blue eyes (Gentle and caring)

Lilysong (Lily): long furred tortoiseshell she cat with golden yellow eyes (Smart and agile very caring)

Eclipsingmist (Eclipse): Black she cat with white and dark grey streaks and misty grey blue eyes (Smart and fun to be around shes a great fighter.  
Apprentice, Mythpaw

A p p r e n t i c e s

Dustypaw : flaming orange tom with dusty brown eyes (Has a lot of leader like traits and is very strong willed)

Glidepaw: Dark grey tom with blue eyes (Meek and aloof he is very patient)

Jaypaw: Frosty grey tom with ice blue eyes (Lied back and clam loves to have fun)

Raypaw: Black tom with a golden yellow streak down his spine and on each side of his flank with golden eyes (Sneaky and self confident Ray gets away with every thing and can talk his way out of anything)

Starpaw: Frosty grey she cat with pale blue almost white eyes (Lied back and calm very fun loving but serious when she needs to be)

Mythpaw: White she cat with silver streaks and blue eyes

Midnightpaw: Dark brown she cat the appears black except in perfect direct sunlight with

Q u e e n s

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan) CAPTIVE

Blackleaf (Pep): Black she cat with bright green eyes (Aggressive and quiet)

Starshimmer (Shimmer): Beautiful blue grey she cat with silver streaks that shimmer brightly in light and green eyes

K i t s

Crispin: Brown tom with green eyes (Sabriel)

Sybryna: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with one amber eye and one green eye (Sabriel

Bramblekit: Dark brown tom with icy blue eyes (Spark)

Cedarkit: Redish brown tom with Grey eyes (Spark)

Whisperkit: Black she cat with blue grey eyes (Spark)

Branchkit: brown black tom with dark grey eyes (Spark)

Stonekit: Black tom with grey and brown streaks (Spark)

Pumakit: small black she cat with bright green eyes (Pep)

Russetkit: Light ginger tom with bright green eyes (Pep)

Meadowkit: white grey she cat with amber eyes (Starshimmer)

C a p t i v e s

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan

**

* * *

**

** S t a r c l a n**

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes

(Foggydream, Leafbreeze, and Banestep's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (very snappy like yellowfang kinda died of age Shadyclan)

Frozenkit: Black she cat with a light grey strip going down her side with dark blue eyes (was 3 moons when she was killed by Spark)

Tinytail: short tailed grey tom with hazel eyes (Killed when Sparkclan attacked SHadyclan

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age Killed when Shadyclan was attacked but Sparkclan)

Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine Died giving birth to kits)

Leafbreeze: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam, was killed by Spark)

* * *

 **M o o n c l a n**

Consequence: Blue grey she cat with sandy colored paws and lower legs (Demonically evil she cat she rules Moonclan)

Lostheart: Pure white she cat with piercing red eyes

Darkstar: Dark brown tom with sinister blue eyes

Petalstorm: Brown she cat with white spots and grey eyes

Battleheart: long furred black and silver tom and yellow eyes

Darksight: Orange tom with blue eyes

Harestep: Dark grey tom with brown eyes

Morningstorm: tortoiseshell she cat with stormy grey eyes

Songfeather: puffy black she cat with


	2. The Sparkclan Issue

Ok first chapter, PLEASE tell me what you think.

* * *

Icefall's P.O.V.

"Now that we're all here, what do we do about Sparkclan?" Winterstar asked.

"I don't believe they pose that great a threat." Nightstorm stated firmly.

"Don't pose a threat! They killed three cat's in Shadyclan!" Banestep hissed from beside me.

"A medicine cat an two elders, big deal any cat can kill a medicine cat and elders." Nightstorm hissed back.

"Leafbreeze was an excellent fighter." Willowfrost insisted.

"Enough! Arguing will not save lives!" Lyxnstar snapped.

"Indeed, there's also the matter of getting in contact with Starclan, why have they not warned us?" I said to the other cat's around me.

"Perhaps they are upset with the lack of thought put into certain choices lately." Nightstorm said eying Banestep, who bristled but said nothing.

"Nightstorm, if Starclan was angry with my choice of deputy why would they kill a Wetclan kit?" I said sternly.

This seemed to effect Nightstorm, for she glared at me but before she could say anything, Eagletalon spoke up, "We all know that there are only meant to be four clans in the forest, so Sparkclan must be a threat." he said.

"Plus Sparkclan gets their power from dark force, like an evil Starclan." Littlefire mewed.

"Yeah, there's now way we can untainted Moonscare." Goldenpelt said.

"So what do we do? Wait for Starclan to decided that it's time for them to give us a hint as to how to get rid of Sparkclan?" Nightstorm snapped irritability.

"Are you trying to say Starclan has deserted us?" Blackcloud mewed, an edge to his voice.

"No, I'm trying to say Starclan can't tell us how to defeat something that they have absolutely no control over." she responded.

"Nightstorm's right, there no easy way out this time like with the comet's sickness, there is no far away savior." Banestep said.

"There, _has_ to be something." I said, raking my brain for anything that could help.

"True, Icefall's right we have to do something," Sandflower piped in, "perhaps we should attack Sparkclan."

"There's no way on to rouge island that doesn't risk lives, only rouges can swim across." Eagletalon mewed.

"Ok so, what dowe do?" Sandflower asked.

"Maybe, until the threat of Sparkclan passes we should stay in close contact." Willowfrost suggested.

"That would be wise, considering how ruthless Sparkstar is." Littlefire agreed.

"Why sould we? The clans have faced perils before and we never had fequent meetings." Nightstorm mewed.

"We have never had a threat from an evil psycho kitty, _and_ his demonic clan!" Banestep snapped.

"Well… so? Wetclan should _not_ have to aline it-"

"Enough Nightstorm, last time I checked, _I_ was the leader of Wetclan." Swiftstar snapped.

"So every different moon fase we'll meet here? On the island." I asked trying to divert the tention.

"Dustclan will be here." Lynxstar stated.

"As will Wetclan." Swiftstar said giving her deputy a warning glare.

"Flameclan will as well." Winterstar mewed.

"And so will Shadyclan." I mewed, then the four different clan leaders, deputys, and medicine cat split toword there own territories.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I looked at the kit's playing together, Stonekit, Cedarkit, Pumakit and Crispin were on one side while Meadowkit, Branchkit, Bramblekit, and Russetkit were on there other, they were pretending to be clans at war. Just then I notice Sabryna, and Spark's only daughter were missing from the bunch. I looked around, my eye's scanning the clearing, I saw Whisperkit play fighting with Dustypaw, I spotted Spark or Sparkstar, himself laying on his back near by in a patch of sunlight, warming his belly, then I saw the small tortoiseshell pelt of Sabryna creeping toward the blood red tom, I felt panic rise as I remembered hearing that he'd killed kit's before. I felt my heart stop as I watched Sabryna pounce on Spark, "Sparkstar! I got you!" she squeaked.

Spark let out a grunted and opened his shadowy eyes, lifting his head to look at Sabryna, then after staring at her for a heart beat he lick her between the ears, "So you did." he mewed.

"Won't I make a great warrior for Sparkclan someday, if my mother lets me?" she asked, her amber and green eye's shining with hope as she slid off his belly.

"If she let you, then yes you'd be a great warrior." he mewed, and for the first time I noticed Spark's unreadable gaze softened. I stood and padded over to them.

"Come now Sabryna, let Sparkstar alone." I mewed to her. With a last admiring glance at Spark, she scampered off to join Whisperkit, "It's seems you've won the affection of my daughter. You never cease to amaze me" I mewed sitting beside him.

Spark stood and stretched, "Gotta keep you on your toes." he mewed and padded off to join Cyspin. I watched him padded away, it always seemed as if there were different cat's all locked inside Spark.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I quietly padded through the forest, slowly, until I spotted the familiar blue grey pelt of Cyspin, next to him was the blood red pelt of Spark, "Greeting Cyspin, greetings Spark." I said dipping my head to the two.

"Hello Eagledawn." Cyspin mewed.

"Hi…" Spark said, his dark eye fixed on the sky, he seem distracted by something. Then after a few moments of silence Spark shifted his gaze from the sky to me.

"Eagledawn," Cyspin addressed me, "Spark, and I have been talking about you, we both agreed that we want you to join Sparkclan." he said.

I felt my eye widen, I was shocked, "Of course we don't expect you to make a decision now, you go ahead and think it over." Spark said his eye once more resting on the sky and his voice giving away his distraction.

"Yeah, we have something to attend to so you make you desition and we'll be back tomorrow." Cyspin mewed.

As the two of them walked away, Spark said, with out turning, "Don't bother showing up tomorrow if you don't want to."

* * *

Ok that's the first chapter, let me know what you think, also I am going to try to involve cats that have ne even been mentioned in the past. Also to those who are interested, I am starting another story, check my profile for details, it probably won't be up for a while.


	3. Desitions, desitions, desitions

Second chapter, yay.

* * *

Blackcloud's P.O.V.

I glanced up from the herbs I had just picked and was now sorting as I heard paw steps, when I looked I saw the honey brown pelt of Honeypaw, "Greetings Honeypaw, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, she looked fine, no limping so she could have a thorn in her paw.

"Uh, yeah," she said padded over to me, "Blackcloud, I want to be a Medicine cat." she said.

I looked at her, eyes widened with shock, I had just barely gotten my medicine cat name, could I handle an apprentice? Suddenly I felt something warm on my paw and looked down to see honey seeping from my newly harvested honey comb, I looked to the sky, "_Starclan? Is thing what you want?_" I asked silently, then turned back to Honeypaw, "alright, I believe that was a sign from Starclan, I will take you ass my apprentice." I mewed.

Honeypaw's brown eye's light up, "Really! I have to go tell Flurrypaw! Oh an my bothers and sister, and my mother! She'll be so proud!." Honeypaw mewed dancing form paw to paw.

"Honeypaw, first we have to let Lynxstar know about this." I mewed, Honeypaw stopped bouncing around and stood still, nodding solemnly, "let's go tell Lynxstar." I mewed and we padded toward the den exit.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked at my clan, I knew I could never have both them, and the four brothers, I new it all along that I'd have to choose someday, but I never thought that it'd be this hard. I was sort of hoping that when the time came I'd know exactly what I wanted, it was impossible to choose. Flameclan were the cat's that have always been there form me, they raised me, trained me, supported me when things went wrong, and these are the cat's I've known all my life. One the other paw, Spark Cyspin, Glaze and Shadow, especially Cyspin and Spark, were the cat's that I felt closest to out of all the cat in the forest, they were my best friends and when I was with them I felt so right, but if I left my clan, not only would I be betraying my clan, but Starclan too. Which was more important? My loyalty, or my heart? I shook my head, this was to hard, I wish there was some one I could talk to about this, someone who had nothing to do with Flameclan or Sparkclan. Twitching my tail I stood and padded over to the warrior's den, maybe sleep would help clear my head.

I opened my eyes and let out a groan, my dreams were only filled with the cat of my clan and the four brothers of Sparkclan. I stood and stretched then groomed some of the moss out of my fur, stepping out of the warriors den I looked up at the sky to see the sun setting and the moon just starting to show. I hd to make my decision soon.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

My pelt pricked with eagerness as I saw the half moon rising. I was going to see Cometstreak tonight. Then I felt a deep pit in my stomach as watched the waxing slowly raise higher, how much long could I see her until some one found out? Then something occurred to me, "Should I end thing with her?" I asked myself.

"No!" half of me, the rebellious side screamed.

"Yes! Forbidden love only ever ends in heart break," the other half, the deputy half of me reasoned .

"So? Enjoy it while it lasts, your tough you can handle it, besides, you lover her." the defiant side of me mewed.

"Banestep, there are plenty of she cat's in Shadyclan, besides love isn't every thing, you're the deputy and could possibly be lead, loyalties what counts now, with the threat of Sparkclan, what if they attacked again and got Foggydream?" The responsible side of me.

"No! They can't take her." I whispered.

"But Banestep, Cometstreak, just think of those, beautiful, orange over blue eyes, and the glowing silver pelt with a gold streak, and her soothing voice. Besides what has Shadyclan ever done for you? Pressured you? Punished you? Gave up on you? Who cares what they think?" the defiant half of me spoke up again.

"That's not true! Frozentime never gave up on him." Reasonable side said.

"Big deal one cat." Defiant side said.

"Nor did, Leafbreeze, or Starryhope."

Three cat's out of a whole clan isn't that much." Defiant side said with a yawn.

"But still!" Reasonable side whined, I shook my head to clear it, arguing with myself was going to help.

"Banestep?" a voice said from beside me, I turned my head to see Moonsong,

"_Another cat that didn't give up on me._" I thought, "Yeah, Moonsong?" I said

"Do you want to take a walk with me? I would go alone but with Sparkclan and all I figured I probably shouldn't. but it's ok if you don't I'll just asked Shadowfoot to come." She said, her blue eyes locked with mine.

"I was gonna go get some prey and then turn in for the night," I paused, "but I guess, I can hunt in the woods. Lets go." I mewed. Moonsong nodded and we padded out of camp and into the woods.

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V.

I sat with Banestep on a rock the jutted out beside the river, watching storm clouds take over the sky, sounding off loud claps out of thunder. I leaned my head lightly against Banestep's shoulder, ever sense I realized how much he means to me, I've been waiting for a moment like this, "Should I tell him how I feel?" I wondered silently. Then suddenly the rain came pouring down hard, Banestep and I rush to the nearest shelter with was between the roots under a tree. The space was just big enough for use to fit, squeezed together, with almost no extra space.

Banestep sighed, "Looks like were stuck here until the rain lets up," he mewed, "mine as well get some sleep." I nodded and curled up as far in as I could, knowing Banestep would insist on being closer to the entrance. Banestep curled up next to me, barley enough space for both of us.

* * *

Cometstreak's P.O.V.

I hid inside a hollow log, to escape the rain, then I stepped out as I heard paw steps and saw Banestep, his pelt wet and spiked, " Sorry I'm late, a friend and I got stuck under a tree when the rain started and I hand to wait until they were asleep to leave. Which also means I can't stay long." he mewed.

"It's ok," I mewed licking his cheek, "we should probably go now." I mewed. He nodded.

"Bye Cometstreak." Banestep said liking ,my cheek.

"Bye Banestep." I mewed and then we parted.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I padded through the forest, unsure of what I was doing, did I really want this? I shook my head it was to late to turn back, when the sun rose tomorrow I'd be Eagledawn of Sparkclan. I looked ahead to see the figure of a cat sitting under the shelter of a pine tree, I got closer I recognized the cat to be Spark, "Spark? You came?" I mewed.

"I thought this would be more of a leader's job. Are you ready?" he mewed.

I nodded my head, and we padded toward the river.

* * *

Pretty please review?


	4. Rumor

Kay, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had (and still do) an huge mentle block, I didn't think I'd be able to write a whole chapter, so yeah once again sorry, now read on.

Moonsong's P.O.V.

I opened my eye as I felt sunlight leaking through the roots of the tree, Banestep's body was wrapped around mine and he was still sound asleep, I let out a quiet sigh as I watched his deep ginger pelt rise and fall. I looked around, under the root's of the tree was extremely small, and we were directly in the middle of the small space, I must have slip into the middle, and Banestep, not wanting to wake me up, just slid in around me. I felt Banestep stir and when I turned to look at him I saw him raising his head, "Morning, Moonsong." he murmured sleepily.

"Good morning, Banestep." I mewed to him. Banestep looked out of the entrance that we came in through.

"It's sun high," he mewed dryly, "Icefall's going to claw my pretty little face off."

I purr and touched my nose to his ear, "Let's get back." I mewed, he nodded and we slip out of the den.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I let out a groan as I felt someone prod me in the flank, and someone whisper, "Eagledawn wake up!"

I opened my eyes and was looking into a pair of dark one's, "Metalstain?" I mewed in disbelief. Was me leaving was Spark all a dream?

"Eagledawn, what are you talking about?" the mew came again.

Suddenly realization dawned on me, and I finally recognized the blood red pelt of Spark, then I noticed something, "Spark where'd those claw mark on your throat come from?" I asked, the looked like they could have taken a life the were deep but thin, and barley noticeable through his thick fur unless up close.

Spark looked caught off guard for a second but quickly came back, "No where come on let's go, we have to get to camp." he mewed. I nodded and stood following him toward he near center of the island.

I felt my pelt prick with unease as eye's burned into my pelt, there were many cat's here now, Sparkclan was indeed a clan, and a force to be reckoned with, I saw the rocky raise in the middle of the clearing, and I saw a few dens, on of which a few she cat where watching their kits play, a blue grey she cat, a black she cat and a tortoiseshell all sitting out side what I guessed was the nursery. I turned and faced forward again and saw a black she cat with blue eyes jolting toward Spark, "Father!" she mewed. Spark stopped as he saw her coming, "Father is that the she cat you said might be joining our clan? Wow! She's so pretty!" the small kit mewed,

"Yes, now get back to the nursery Whisper." he mewed, the tiny she cat nodded and turned jolting back to the nursery.

"Did she just call you _father_? I didn't know you had kit's, or a mate." I mewed to the red tom.

"I don't have a mate, she died." he mewed dryly.

"I'm sorry." I mewed. Spark didn't respond just continued toward the raise, when we came before the rise Spark signaled for me to stay where I was and he jumped onto the top of the rise in one huge leap.

Spark glanced around for a second then began speaking, "Cat's of Sparkclan, the she cat I told you about, Eagledawn, has indeed decided to join our clan," Spark said then paused, "I expect she'll be treated as an equal." he finished, a hint of warning in his voice before he jumped down from the rise.

I glanced around at the faces of cat around me, "Eagledawn," a voice came and I turned to face the familiar black eyes of Cyspin.

"Cyspin! Starclan, it's good to see a familiar, friendly face." I mewed touching noses with him.

"Eh, these cat are that bad." He mewed.

"If you say so." I said.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

"Hi, Banestep." Freewind mewed as she padded over to where I was crouched, eating a mouse.

"Hello, Freewind." I mewed, Freewind placed her kill down next to me and sat.

"So, you and Moonsong are mates now?" she said casually.

"What! Who in Starclan's name told you that?" I mewed.

"Oh Come on Banestep, We saw you two sleeping under the tree." Cometblaze said coming up on the other side of me, with Shallowfrost.

"Really, I never saw that one coming, you two used to be enemies, always getting in trouble." Shallowfrost commented.

"Ok, it's not like that at all. We were down by the river hunting," I started deciding to change the walk into a hunt, "and we got caught it the rain, so we took shelter under the tree." I mewed.

"Then why were you curled around her?" Shallowfrost asked.

"Cause it's a small space." I mewed rolling my eyes.

"Why didn't you ask any one else to go with you?" Cometblaze demanded.

Now I was getting annoyed, "Look, I don't have to explain to you what happen because really it's none of you business, and I'm not going to sit here and be interrogated by nose cat's like you three." I snapped and stood and padded away. I went toward the medicine cats den, then a sharp ping went through me as I remembered Leafbreeze wouldn't be there to talk to. I sighed, now there was no one I could talk to.

"Banestep? Are you ok?" someone's voice sounded through my thoughts, and that's when I noticed Foggydream standing strait in front of me. Ever sense our mother and Leafbreeze have died, she and I have really tried to patch things up from what used to be a prickly relationship. Now she was like a Leafbreeze to me.

"Not really." I mewed.

Froggydream's blurry grey eyes, showed worry, "What's a matter?" she asked.

I sighed, this was going to be an annoying story.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I sighed as I watched the kit's play, there mother coming back to mind, and I realize how twisted I am, the she cat I said I loved, the she cat who trusted me, the she cat who is the mother of my kit's is dead, and I don't even miss her. I wonder how I go this sick, I wonder if I'm crazy sometime. I hissed inwardly, and dismissed these thoughts from my mind, "Sparkstar, won't you play with us?" Sabryna begged giving me a sad face.

"Yeah Sparkstar! Play with us." the other kit's chimed in, then all at once the group of kits pounced on me.

"Young ones! That's no way to treat your leader." Blackleaf snapped, her bright green eyes serious but brimmed with hidden amusement.

The kit's slid off me, "Sorry Sparkstar…" they said looking down at there paws.

"It's alright," I mewed, my voice void of interest, "I'll see you later Blackleaf." I mewed and turned away.

"Seems I missed judged you Spark, you do have something close to a heart, I'm shocked." The voice of Sleek sneered from behind me.

I smirked, not turning to him I said, "Well big brother, I'm hurt, I have just as many feelings as you,." I mewed sarcastically.

"Don't compare me to you, you murdered your own _blood_." He spat coldly.

"So you're say that wouldn't kill me?" I mewed, Sleek didn't respond, "See we're not as different as you like to think." I said and continued on.

* * *

Pretty please review.


	5. Discussions

Next chapter yaay!

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I sighed as I rolled over on my back in the warm sunlight, "Hey, Banestep." Moonsong's mewed as I saw the upside down vision of her approaching.

"Hello, Moonsong." I greeted.

"I se e Icefall didn't claw your face off." She mewed sitting down next to me.

I rolled over and sat up as well, "Yeah, wish she had though, she lectured me instead." I said with a disdainful sigh.

"That's because she knows you hate being lectured, she's playing mind games with you Banestep." she said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's just great." I said, sarcastically.

Moonsong let a purr, "Ha ha, you got lectured!" she teased.

"Oh yeah, reeeeeeeal mature, Moonsong." I said rolling my eyes.

"Like you're the leader of maturity." she said doubtfully.

"Yep, that's me, most mature good looking cat in the forest." I mewed with a smirk.

"Oh please, watch it or your ego might explode." She mewed rolling her blue eyes..

"Moonsong, no matter how much you deny it, you know I'm that best looking cat you've ever seen." I said with a grin.

"Wow, then there are some ugly cat's out there." she said twisting her face in false disgust.

"Hey!" I said, batting her lightly with a sheath paw, "Now if you'll excuse me I have patrol's to plan." I mewed and padded to the warrior's den.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I sighed as I watched cat come and go out of the Sparkclan camp, wishing I could leave and never come back, but I had to put my kit's first, there was a chance that both of them might not survive with out the protection Spark and his clan grants us, "You want to leave don't you." A mewed caught my attention and Spark approached, his dark eye unreadable as usual.

"My Spark, what ever gave you that idea?" I mewed sarcastically.

"My I have no idea, just a silly thought I guess." Spark said rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah I do want to leave, why would you care?" I mewed.

Spark shrugged, "I don't, I could careless." he mewed, no expression in his voice.

"I hate you." I mewed with a frosty glare.

I could see Spark almost smirk, "Good, isn't that the way it's supposed to be? Captured hates their captor? Or were you hoping that this would be different?" he said, his voic holding something close to amusment.

"Am I amusing to you? Is that all you keep me here for? A play thing, and when you get board of me you get rid of me?" I hissed and pounced at him, Spark jumped back and swatted at my paws causing me to lose balance as I landed, and before I knew it he had me pinned to the ground.

Spark smirked, lowing his face so hat he was nearly touching noses with me, "Maybe that's exactly what you are, or maybe your more then that, or possibly less, but telling you what I see you as just ruins the fun in things." He whispered, something flashing in his eyes, then he got off me and with out saying anything padded away.

I stood and glared at him, "You're sick Spark, twisted and sick." I spat.

Spark paused, "You should claw who ever told you I wasn't cause they were lieing." he mewed the slightest hint of amusement in his voice.

Bravepaw's P.O.V.

I crouch low as I crept up on a squirrel, the need to catch more the Smokepaw driving me forward, I froze as the squirrel's ears pricked and t looked around, then when it went back to foraging, I began to carefully creep forward, when I felt close enough I got ready to pounce and then leapt forward, I felt my head collide with something and let out a yowl as I hit the grown and rolled into a thorn bush, I let out a frustrated growl as I pulled myself from the bush, I was sure there were no low hanging branches. I broke free from the bushes and stopped dead, "Smokepaw! You made me lose my catch!" I snapped.

"That was my squirrel! You made me lose it!" he hissed.

"No way! I would have caught it if it were for you." I hissed.

"Hey you guy's! Stop fighting! It doesn't matter who's squirrel it was! You both lost it, now get over it! Right Maskedpaw." Spiritpaw mewed as she and Maskedpaw entered appeared from the under growth. The black masked ginger she cat nodded, her ever lasting silence still in effect, "Hey maybe, we sould split up, Smokepaw, and one of us could go to the Wetclan boarder to hunt, then Bravepaw and the other will go the Flameclan boarder." Spiritpaw suggested.

"Fine by me." I mewed.

"Same here." Smokepaw stated.

"Ok, Maskedpaw, who do you want to go with?" Spiritpaw asked. Maskedpaw padded over to me, "alright, and I'll go with Smokepaw." she mewed and the four of use split up. I glanced at Maskedpaw as we padded looking for a good place to hunt, I notice a lot of her features, like she had really nice dark green eyes, perfectly shaped and sized ears, her tail was a bit on the long and bushy side, and I was slightly bigger then her, hence the fact that I was a moon older.

"Wow, Maskedpaw, we caught a lot." I said, she nodded in agreement. Then we picked up our kills and carried them back toward camp, we ended up having to take two trips to bring it all back.

"Wow, you two make excellent hunting partners!" Spiritpaw mewed, her black eye shining.

"We do don't we?" I said turning to Maskedpaw with a smile, she smiled back a nodded.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I sighed as I crouched on top of the jut out that came off the raise above the cave, and looked around, I spotted Cyspin and Eagledawn sitting with each other sharing fresh kill, Sleek sitting with Blackleaf chatting, Glaze and Twilightpelt were sharing tongues, as were Shadow and Lilysong, seems as if all my brothers have found love with in the clan, "Hey brother of mine," Cyspin's voice came as he leapt onto the jut out next to me, "what's on your mind now?" he asked, ever sense Eagledawn join the clan he's been very… happy.

"Nothing really." I mewed.

"So you going to take another mate?" He asked, he's learn not to linger on subjects I obviously didn't want to talk about.

"I don't know, maybe…" I said.

" How about Starshimmmer?" he said, I shrugged, "she likes you a lot you know."

"Because I saved her and her kit's from certain death." I contradicted.

Cyspin sighed, "So? Get to know her, she's really nice." he mewed.

"She's shallow." I mewed dryly.

"No, she's really bot." he insisted.

"Just leave me alone." I hiss and jumped of the jut of and padded toward the kill pile. As I came to the pile, Darkpeta, Eclipsingmist, and Amberglass met me there.

"Sparkstar, we need to hunt for more kill." Eclipsingmist mewed to me.

"Alright, you three come on a patrol with me." I mewed, and with that we headed out.

* * *

Please review...


	6. Real hell

Next chapter ya!

* * *

Banesptep's P.O.V.

I padded through the dark forest, alone, there was no moon as I looked up at the sky, I looked and saw the slim cat figure of Cometstreak, the beautiful silver and gold she cat, "Banestep!" she purred and padded over to me.

"Hi Cometstreak," I mewed then something hit me, "Cometstreak, we have to get out of here fast!" I mewed in alarm.

"Why?" she ask a bewildered look on her face.

"I'll tell you later, let's go!" I mewed and nudged her in the shoulder. She seemed to catch the seriousness behind my alarm for she ran as fast and as hard as she could.

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V.

"Banestep?" I mewed as I saw him running through the forest.

He skidded to a halt and turned to me, "Moonsong, I can't talk right now I-" I cut him off.

"Is that Dustclan I smell on you?" I asked, a look of confusion crossing my face.

Banestep looked caught off guard as something flashed in his eyes and he hesitated, "I don't know what you're talking about, look I really have to go. Bye!" he said a sped off.

I watched him go, what was that flash, then suddenly something hit me and I realized what was going in, "Oh Banestep," I whispered shaking my head, "what are you doing?" I said the started to pad through the path he left in the under growth he'd disappeared through.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I sighed as I slipped out from the den under the raise, the feeling of cold water slipping under my pelt as I slipped through the under growth that surrounded my den. I looked around the clearing, it was early, but there were a few cat's out already, Sabryna and Whisper were playing under the piercing watchful eyes of Pep. Then I saw Eclipsingmist heading toward the thorn tunnel with Mythpaw, then I spotted Eagledawn heading toward me, I sat down and waited for her to reach me, "Good morning Spark." she mewed.

"Something like that,." I mewed, licking my paw and bringing it over my ear, "can I do something for you?" I asked.

Something flashed in Eagledawn's eyes and she seemed to hesitate and back down, she shook her head, "No I'm alright." she mewed, then Cyspin appeared out of the warriors den, "I've got to go, Cyspin and I are going hunting this morning." she mewed and padded off.

"I don't understand why you wanted her in the clan." Violet's voice sneered as she padded over and sat down next to me.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I said, not looking at her.

"Spark, why'd you have kit's? If you don't every care about their mother?" she asked.

"I don't know." I mewed.

"You don't know anything do you?' she said her violet gaze turning on me.

"Not really, I don't know anything, just a small part of everything there is to know." I mewed.

"Do you wish you knew everything?" she asked her violet gave locked on me with growing interest.

"Something's yes, but there are other thing's I'd rather never know." I mewed to her, shifting my gave to lock with hers.

"There is a lot more depth to you then I thought. You shock me." she mewed.

I smirked, "I've got to keep you all on edge now don't I." I mewed, then stood and padded away. I spotted Sabriel slipping out of the nursery and then sitting down and grooming her pelt, I padded over to her, "I wonder what it's like to be held against one's will." I said as I got closer.

Sabriel rolled her eyes, "What is it with you and torturing me?" she said with a resentful glare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said casually.

"Don't play games with me Spark!" she snapped hostilely.

"Who's playing games? Really Sabriel games are for kits, something I am not." I said with a smug smirk.

"Spark, leave me alone." she said trying to be calm but her voice still shook slightly.

"On what standard of alone are we talking? Alone as in completely alone, or alone as in me not near you alone." I said with fake curiosity.

"Get away from me! I hate you!" She snapped, her hackle raising.

I twitched my ear, "Why?" I asked.

"Because you've put me through hell." she hissed quietly.

"Hell Sabriel? I'm not quiet sure you know what that is, compared to a cat, as damned as me, you're in Starclan." I said just as quietly.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"Sabriel, tell me, have you ever, watched a cat die at your paws? All along knowing that the claw marks in their throats, that took their lives, are yours? Have you ever been hated because of you past mistakes? Have you ever been hated by your own brother? Do you know how it feel's when your parent last word to you are, 'look at the monster we created.', have you had to live with the guilt, of knowing that so many cats are dead because of you? Have you?" I asked, in a low, dark voice. Sabriel looked at me with wide eyes, I smirked, "until you have, you haven't experienced anything even close to hell." I said then padded away.

"Sparkstar!" an exited mew came from behind me and I turned to see Dustypaw.

"Yes?" I mewed.

"Can we do some battled training today?" he asked.

"Sure go right a head. I think Darkpetal took Midnightpaw out to day" I mewed.

Dustypaw ears seemed to droop, "I was kind of hoping you'd come too, you always send me training with someone else, I want to you to train me for once, please?" he asked his dusty brown eyes gleaming with hope.

"You mean one on one training, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! Can we please!" he asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not?" I said.

"Ya!" Dustypaw yelped, "I'm going to be the best warrior in the clan!" he said

I suppressed a purr of amusement, what energy.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I watched as Bravepaw and Maskedpaw circled each other, Bravepaw pounced first and the to rolled around on the ground batting at each other with sheathed paws, "Banestep, can I have a word with you?" Icefall's voice came from behind me.

I turned to her, "Can it wait?" I asked signaling toward the on going practice battle.

"I'll take over until you get back." Shadowfoot's quiet mew cut in.

"Alright, thanks Shadowfoot." I mewed and followed Icefall.

"I assume, you know what I have to say." she said.

"Lets see, umm, your promoting me to leader because I'm just that great." I said.

"No, Banestep, as my deputy you need to stop being tardy for things." she mewed.

"I'm never tardy." I mewed.

"Last night you were, then I had to do the patrol planning the other day, Banestep if you keep this up I might have to replace you with Amberline or Venomslash." she warned.

I sighed, I knew this was coming, "Alright I promise never again." I mewed, _never…_

* * *

Kay reviews are love, next chapter will be up as soon as possible (Today or tomorrow)


	7. Guilt

Here you are the next chapter, a little later then I expected.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I looked up from the mouse I was stalking as I was over whelmed by the scent of Flameclan, I turned, and padded to ward the scent, I broke through the undergrowth and gasped, the whole of Flameclan was here, kit's elders, warriors, everyone, "What's going on here?" I mewed loudly, all heads seemed to trun on me, I saw fear flash trough there eyes, "Banestep! Thank Starclan!" A mew came from the mass of cats.

"Goldstreak?" I asked as I saw the black and gold she cat approaching me, "what's going on?" I asked.

"It's Sparkclan! They chased us out of our territory and took Winterstar, Littlefire, and Eagletalon with them! I didn't know what to do so I was hoping Shadyclan could help us." she mewed, "please we need you." she said.

"I can promise anything but-"

"Banestep what in Starclan's name is this?" I me snapped and Venomslash approached me.

"Sparkclan chased us out of our territory!" Goldstreak gasped out.

"Where's Winterstar?" he asked looking around.

"They took her and Eagletalon and Littlefire!" she mewed.

"Are they dead?" he asked.

"I don't know." she mewed.

"Venomslash, stay here while I go get Icefall and Willowfrost." I ordered then turned and ran off, leaving no time for argument.

"Then I decided maybe, you'll help us." Goldstreak mewed, finishing her story to Icefall.

Icefall nodded then turned to us, "What do you think we should do?" she asked Willowfrost and I.

"I don't think we can really do anything fro them, we're still recovering from, Sparkclan's attack on us.." Willowfrost mewed.

"What do you think Venomslash?" Icefall asked turning to me.

"I agree with Willowfrost, there is now way we can sustain two clans' especially in the state we're in. I say we send them away." he stated.

"How can you say that!" I hissed with a glare, "how can you just turn away a clan that could possibly die with out our help?"

"Banestep, we can't just take in another clan, not in the stat we're in, besides, most of these warrior's might not survive, look at them, Flameclan is a lost cause." Willowfrost mewed, Icefall and Venomslash nodded in agreement

"Is that what you say about anything that looks like it can't be fixed, that it's a lost cause? Was that what I was before to you? A lost cause bound to go off track and die off?" I hissed glaring at them.

"Banestep, this is different-" Icefall began.

"No, it's not, I see now, what Shadyclan does, if something seems lost they just give up on it, I was lucky cause there were cat that didn't give up on me, I'm paying it foreword now, I won't give up on them." I hissed.

"Banestep, we can't help them." Icefall mewed insistently.

"It's not the _we_ can't it's that _you_ won't. Hear we are before a dieing clan and we're about to tell then, 'go away we- we can't help you because we believe you're all going to die any way's so just, just go die somewhere else because we don't want to deal with it, go on shoo.' is that what Shadyclan has become? If so the I don't want any part of it." I mewed, a scornful looked in my eye.

"Banestep what are you saying?" Icefall asked.

"I'm saying, if you turn this clan away, then you're also losing my last shreds of hope and respect fro this clan, if you make them leave then I'll make sure all that clan's know what we've become, Icefall, if you make them leave I'm going with them, and I can grantee, that after hearing what I have to say, half the clan will follow me." I hissed with a glare.

"This is ridicules Banestep! We can't help them!" Venomslash snapped.

"Fine have it your way." I whispered the jolted off in the direction of camp.

"Banestep! Get back here!" Icefall mewed then I heard paw steps pounding after me she gave chase, "Banestep if you do this you'll be betraying your clan." she called

"It's no worth being loyal to what this clan's become!" I mewed back.

"Banestep! Please just stop and talk to be, tell me what you think we should do." she called, and with a sigh I stopped and turned to her.

"I think we should let them stay, as long as those who are able do what they can to help." I mewed.

"Banestep, the camp's not big enough for to clans." she reasoned.

"I'll tend to that, ok? Just promise they can stay until we get there territory back." I mewed back, looking her strait in the eye.

After a moment Icefall sighed, "Alright Banestep, they can stay, they sure are lucky you're my deputy." she said. I nodded and together we padded back to Flameclan in silence.

Goldstreak's P.O.V.

I looked up as I heard a rustling in the bushes and Banestep and Icefall slipped out into view, "Venowslash you afre to stay here and assist Banestep, Willowfrost come with me." Icefall mewed the she and Willowfrost left.

"Cat's of Flameclan, Icefall has agreed to let you stay, now will all cats able gather by methose who don't feel they can, as well as elders, kits and queens, stay where you are." Banestep spoke to us loudly so we could all hear. Then cats slowly began to make there way toward him, Metalstain, Duskwhispers, Jayflight, Blackstripe, the rouge Shade, Foxheart, and Eagledive, as well as me all went forward, "Ok, Goldstreak you are to assisted Willowfrost and Sandpaw in treating your clan mates back at Shadyclan's camp, Venomslash, Metalstain, Blackstripe, and Duskwhispers, you are to all hepl your clan mats back to Shadyclan camp, go now, the rest of you come with me." Banestep ordered then, Jayflight, Foxheart, Eagledive and Shade all followed him off into the forest.

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I looked at my paws in guilt as I sat alone, Spark hadn't asked me to assist in the raidon Flameclan, but the scornful looks Winterstar, Eagletalon and Littlefire had given me, made me feel guilty, "Whats eating at you?" the familiar voice of Spark asked as he approached me and sat next to me.

I shook my head, "I just sort of feel guilty." I mewed.

"Why? You didn't do anything to Flameclan, and you won't have to." he said.

"I know, but still." I mewed to the crimson to beside me.

"Eagledawn they're not even you clan any more, we are, I'm your clan leader, Hawk storm if your medicine cat, and Cyspins your mate." he said, the last statement gave me a weird feeling in my stomach and he said it, _Cyspins your mate,_ I didn't know why it did though, because I care deeply for Cyspin, and I knew I loved him, I just must no be used to it I guess.

"I know, it just.. Hurts to see my old clan hurt like that." I mewed, looking up in to his dark unreadable eyes.

"Eagledawn there was nothing left for you in Flameclan, remember? That's what you told me when we were on our way here when you first joined the clan." he said.

At that thought I felt a sudden weight lift off my heart, "You're right Spark there was nothing left for me, I don't feel guilty any more, thank you!" I mewed and licked him on the cheek before padding back toward camp.

* * *

Pretty please with sprinkles on top review and tell me what you think.


	8. Things I never knew

Important chapter, hope you love it.

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V.

I sighed irritably as I watched Larkwing whined herself around Banestep, stupid she cat. Did she ever get the vibe that maybe, Banesteps not interested? Well I guess I'm not one to talk sense he's not interested in me either. _He's not interested in ANY of the she cat in our clan._ But lately he's been acting weird, like anxious, as if he knew something was coming., "Hey Moonsong, looks like I beat you at Banestep." Larkwing mewed, her dark eyes gleaming with antagonism, as she padded back.

"Hardly." I said softly.

"Excuse me?" she said whipping around.

"Oh nothing." I said and padded away.

"Moonsong." I heard Banestep call to me.

"Yeah?" I asked stopping and turning to him.

"Will you lead a hunting patrol for Flameclan, please? I'd do it but I have so much stuff to do it's not even funny." he said, his pale blue eyes pleading me.

I nodded my head," Sure, should I take Flameclan cats?" I asked, he nodded.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I sighed with distaste as I watched my daughter circle around Spark, she had a strong affection for him, which I hated, but then again, why should she not? He's never harmed her, and at times he's even praised her, and Sybrina spent a lot of time around him, as if she viewed him as a father or something,_ there father_, I though, I wonder if he was alive still, or did the attack on Flameclan wipe him out? I sighed looking up at the sky, "Basilleaf…" I whispered.

"You know, talking to cats that aren't there is a sure sign of insanity." Sparks smug remark sounded in my ear.

I looked at him, "Like you're one to speak, you're the most insane cat I've ever met." I snapped with a glare.

Spark shrugged, "That's possibly true," Spark said, his dark eyes locked with mine, and as I started at his charcoal eyes, I felt a chill run through my body, how could his eyes be so filed with emotion but at the same time still seem so distant and empty, as if he was incomplete. Then I realized something, Spark himself was physically here, but his mind was far out of reach, he was on an average cats standards, insane, but he was too me sane on a different level.

"Or maybe you're just sane on a different standard." I said, Spark's gaze turned to a startled look.

"Maybe you're right, who's to say?" he said, a relaxed, isolated look returning to his face.

"Will you never cease to amaze me, how is it you always seem different?" I asked locking gazes with him.

Spark shook his head, " I don't know, maybe it's you." he said, then stood and padded away, I watched him go, bewildered by his sudden change in attitude.

"You don't thinks its wrong do you? That you killed some many cats." I mewed to him

Spark paused and turned to me, "What's wrong depends on a cats view of what's right." he said.

"Do you see it as wrong?" I asked my gaze fixed on him.

He smiled, a could sick suffering smile, "Yes." he said then turned and padded away. I again watched him go, confused and bewildered. I never knew there could be a cat like Spark.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I shifted from paw to paw as I waited for Cometstreak, I didn't want to this but I had to, "Banestep!" I heard the enchanting voice of Cometstreak ring in my ears, this was going to be near impossible.

"Cometstreak…" I started but trailed off as she rubbed her cheek against mine, "Cometstreak, remember when I promised we'd be together forever? I have to break it." I said, looking at my paw.

"You don't love me any more?" Cometstreak mewed, hurt lacing her voice.

"No! I still love you and I always will!" I said in alarm.

"Then why are you doing this?" Cometstreak asked, anger twisted in her voice.

"Because, I'm the deputy now, and I have an apprentice, and my clan needs me at full strength now with the threat of Sparkclan, believe me when I say I really don't want to end this." I meowed, looking into her eyes.

"Cometstreak that night when I came to Dustclan to find you I mad a mistake, I won't ever regret it though." I said, in quivering voice.

"So I'm a mistake to you? That's it an ugly mistake." Cometstreak said, bitterly.

"No it's not like that, Cometstreak listen to me, you're the most beautiful thing to me, and the mistake I made that night is and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me." I said, desperately trying to get her to understand.

"That night, when we talk, it was the greatest thing the ever happened to me too." Cometstreak said to me, and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Cometstreak I love, and I always will, maybe someday we can be together, but that day's not today." I said to the silver she cat beside me.

"I'll always love you Banestep, no one can ever replace you." Cometstreak whispered, her voice cracking with grief.

"I wish there was a way I could be with you." I whispered to her.

"I'll always remember when, I went with you that night, I'll never regret you." Cometstreak said to me, I nodded in agreement. I never knew letting go could be so hard.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Attacking

Next chapter, I'm might be updating more frequently now that I've figured out where this story is going, but I'm not promising anything... read on!

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I padded through clan territory under the light of the waxing moon just over half way, I pricked my ears as I heard paw steps and stepped back into the shadows know most cats could only recognize my by my features. Soon a beautiful silver she cat stepped into view, she had bright green eyes, and her fur was glowing like silver fire in to moonlight, she looked around the spotted me, "Who are?" she asked, I smirked, knowing that if I were to step out of the shadows right now she'd know instantly who I am.

"Who are you?" I responded.

"I asked you first." she mewed back.

I twitched my ear, and sighed, "Fair enough," I said and stepped forward out of the shadow, reveling my blood red pelt, "guess." I said.

I watched as the sliver she cat's eye widened, "Y- your Sparkstar." she choked out unsteadily, fear glazed in her eyes.

"Excellent guess." I said and stepped forward, I saw a shutter run through her body as I placed my paw down on the ground, her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly, this was the effect I apparently had on cats.

"Silverfrost!" I heard some one yowl, I leaped back, just a a tortoiseshell tom landed on the ground I once stood, he turned and glared at me through dark, grey-blue eyes, and he swatted at me, I ducked and jotlede forward, knocking him off his paws, I had him pinned to the ground in a heart beat, my large, extra clawed paw at his throat, I saw terror flash in his eyes as he looked at my paw.

"Swiftfoot!" the she cat behind me wailed, and I knew she pounced so I rolled of the tortoiseshell and watched as she tackled the wrong cat., I took my chance and left, not in to mood to star a war before I planned it, so I ran off to the river.

* * *

Swiftfoot's P.O.V.

"Swiftfoot, are you ok?" Silverfrost asked getting off of me. I grunted as I rolled off my back and stood as well, shaking leaf litter from my pelt.

"Nothings broken." I said, my rib cage was killing my though.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's not your fault, he moves too fast for us to keep up with him." I said touching my nose to her cheek, she let out a purr.

"You're so sweet." she mewed fondly.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes." she mewed entwining her tail with mine, I blinked affectionately at her and we began to slowly make our way back to came.

* * *

Cyspin's P.O.V.

I twitched my ear as I spotted Spark, emerging from the undergrowth near the river, his fur looked unusually ruffled, I padded over to him, "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Cyspin, fetch Shadow and Glaze and meet me at the meeting place." he ordered, ignoring my question completely. I sighed and turned away, know that was a sigh the he didn't want to answer that.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I glanced up as I padded with my brothers back to camp, the sun was starting to disappear behind the horizon and I still had a lot to do, we were going to be launching into another battle soon, and I had to make preparations for it. As we entered the clearing my three brothers went to the medicine cat's den to speak with Hawkstorm, I went strait to the rock raise and leapt onto it, "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the raise for a clan meeting!" I called to my clan and watched as the gathered below, looking up at me with different emotions running through each of them, "Cat's of Sparkclan, I have a few things to address today, first of all, in three days we will be attacking and concurring another clan," I stated, I heard a ripple of different opinions run through the cats below, "Shadowfur, Bluewhisker, Darkfang, Ablefoot, Darkpetal, Lilysong, Dustypaw, Jaypaw, Glidepaw, Starpaw, and I, are the patrol that will attack." I said, addressing my cats by the warriors names I'd given them, "I expect to see the apprentices I named at the battle training hollow at sun rise, I will meet you there, you mentors will go on a hunting patrol, and I will teach you all new skills you will need." I mewed, I said the four apprentices shiver with exitement as they kept themselves from screaming out.

"Sparkstar, don't you think it's a bit soon for another attack?" Twilightpelt called to me.

"That's a good question, I'd though about that for a while and I've decided It is not," I stated then paused, "now fro the other things that need to be addressed, will Meadowkit, Pumakit, and Russetkit come foreword," I called and the three kits padded up in front of the clan, I leapt down to them, "This is a proud day for Sparkclan, by naming new apprentices we show Sparkclan will survive and remain strong. Meadowkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Meadowpaw. Glazewing, you will mentor Meadowpaw." I mewed and Glazewing stepped forward, touching noses with Meadowpaw.

"Meadowpaw! Meadowpaw! Meadowpaw!" the clan chanted.

"Pumakit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Pumapaw. Lilysong will be your mentor" I stated, and the long furred she cat stepped forward touching nose with Pumapaw.

"Pumapaw! Pumapaw! Pumapaw!" the clan chanted again.

"Lastly, Russetkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Russetpaw. Duskriver shall be your mentor." I stated, and the multi- colored tom padded forward, touching noses with the small light ginger tom.

"Russetpaw! Russetpaw! Russetpaw!" the clan called. I twitched my ear as the ceremony came to an end and I started toward the camp entrance.

"Spark!" a female voice called, I glanced back top see Sabriel and stopped walking, letting her catch up to me.

"Yes?" I asked, as she came close enough.

"I need to talk to you about something important." she stated, I pricked my ears with surprise.

"Very well, sense I have some important things to tend to you may come with me, if you promise you won't run." I mew to her.

"You could out run me anyways, but I promise." she stated, I looked into her eyes for a second the turned toward the hole in the thorn wall, and she followed me out.

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V.

My head shot up from the mouse I was stalking as I heard the sound of two cats fighting, I listened for a second then started toward the sound of aggressive hisses. I ran faster as the yowls grew louder and soon I was at top speed running to the sound, then I broke through a holly bush to a seen of Darkfeather, pinned to the ground by Banestep, batting at the deep ginger toms belly, until he flung Banestep off. Banestep fly a few tail lengths before landing on him paws and then he and Darkfeather pounced at each other, claws extended, they crashed into each other, rolling around on the ground, they broke apart and stood a few mouse lengths away from each other, swatting at one another. Then Darkfeather leapt forward, pinning Banestep to the ground he went for his throat, "No! Darkfeather! Banestep! STOP!" I yowled. The two tomes froze and looked at me.

* * *

Pretty please review, I wanna know what you all think.


	10. Cat fights, rrreow

Next chapter! Weee!

Bravepaw's P.O.V.

I let out an irritated hiss as I saw Smokepaw immerge from the bramble tunnel, a huge squirrel clamped in his jaws, Banestep had gone out one a patrol early before I woke up and he still wasn't back, Frozentime had said that he was going hunting by himself, and that he'd probably be back before sunhigh an he wasn't. Sighing once more I dropped to the ground and rolled over on my back, then I spotted Sandpaw coming toward me, "Hey Sandpaw." I mewed rolling back over and standing up once more.

"Hi, um Bravepaw, I need to talk to you, and this time promise you won't go running to Banestep?" he mewed.

I felt the seriousness set in and I nodded, "I promise." I mewed.

"Well, lately I've been having these weird dreams, I've had them before though, just before Sparkclan launched there first attack on us. Now I'm having them again," he mewed, his pale blue eyes flashed with distress as he spoke about his recurring nightmare.

"What happened in the dreams?" I asked, not sure I myself wanted to know.

"Well, it's starts with me padding through unfamiliar landscape, and it's really dark. Then I start to hear a sound and start to go toward it, then I see figures of cats, figures that seem so familiar, charge toward and past me, they 're running from something terrible, then I hear a new sound and when I turn around I see a huge river of red sand flowing toward me. I never run from it, I just stand there and close my eyes, and when I open them the sand is going through me that it starts to gently pull me along, and- I- I- see the cat's that were running get swallowed but the sand," Sandpaw mewed, then paused for a second letting a shutter flow through his body, "I can always hear there last screams as they get swallowed up. And each time the sand seems to turn even more red." he finish, fear in his eyes.

"Sandpaw, you should tell Willowfrost about this, Starclans trying to tell us something," I mewed, my pale eyes locked with his identical ones.

"But if Starclan wanted to warn us of something, why don't they send the message to Willowfrost?!" Sandpaw cried out.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why send a sigh to me?" He asked.

"I don't know, we should say something to someone though," I mewed.

"You promised!" Sandpaw yelped, panic raising in his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell anyone if you're not alright with it." I said to him quickly, trying to calm him.

"No, you're right we should tell someone, but I just don't know who to tell, and I don't want to say anything to anyone until I know more, maybe- no wait there is not more Moonscare for us, what am I thinking?" he said, looking at his paws.

I touched my nose o his ear, "Don't worry, I'll wait until you're ready." I mewed, Sandpaw gave me a grateful look before being called away be Willowfrost. I let out a worried sigh as I watched him go the felt a nudge on my shoulder, I looked to see Maskedpaw, she had a playful glow in her eyes, "Hi, Maskedpaw," I greeted, Maskedpaw, all though she didn't even speak to me, was one of my closest friends, "you wanna come hunting with me? Banestep was supposed to take me but he hasn't come back yet." I mewed to her, she nodded, excepting my offer and together we padded out of camp.

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V.

I stared at Banestep and Darkfeather in disbelief, "What were you two thinking!" I demanded, Banestep opened his mouth to speak, "no! I can't believe you two! Especially you Banestep! You're deputy!" I hissed at him.

Banestep's guilt turned into anger and he stepped forward, "This isn't my fault I didn't start this!" he snapped fury glazed over his white blue eyes.

"But you continued it Banestep!" I snapped.

Banestep turned his back on me, glancing back he mewed, "Not willingly." and turned and ran off, I looked to see Darkfeather had already slipped away and I ran after Banestep.

"Banestep wait!" I called, leaping I tackled him to the ground, he rolled over so that he was pinning me.

"No, you just jumped to conclusions with out even hearing what really happened, HE started an argument, HE attacked me, I fought back to keep from being killed." He snapped.

"Well if you were such a hot head all the time then I wouldn't have to always assume you start everything. Which you usually do!" I yowled back.

Banestep's claws dug into my shoulders as he glared back, " You know what fine, just go! Go with Darkfeather! I could care less!" he yowled, stepping off of me and turning away, I scrambled quickly to my paws.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusion clouding my brain.

"That whole fight began because we go into an argument about who you liked better, and it's obvious you like him better." he mewed, anger shaking his voice.

"What?" I mewed in disbelief, "Don't try and lie to me Banestep! I know about your affair with a Dustclan cat, I know you don't see me as anything more then a friend!" I snapped.

Banestep's face went from furious, to shocked, to one of grief, back to anger, and he whispered dully, "I ended things with her." he mewed.

I looked at him wide eyed and whished I could take back my words, "Banestep I-" I started but he cut me off.

"Just go! Get away from me!" he snapped.

"Bane-" I started but he cut me off.

"Leave me alone!" he hissed.

"Baneste-" I started , but he turned running from me, I watched him for a second and before I realized what I said it was out, "Banestep I love you!" I yowled.

Banestep stopped and turned, "I doubt that greatly." he spat and continued on, I watched in go, I could feel my heart snap in two.

"Banestep…" I whispered and I could feel hurt over whelm me I turned and ran in the opposite direction, sorrow blinding me as I ran aimlessly.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I glanced at Sabriel in the gaining moonlight, which turned her pelt a slivery black color. She hadn't said a word sense we left, and we were almost all the way to the great cave, which was my destination, I looked ahead again and saw the huge caves mouth as we came before it, I turned to Sabriel, "You can come in or wait here." I mewed.

She was silent from a few more heart beats, then she looked from the caves moth to me, "I'll come." she said, I nodded and we both padded forward into the cave, walking it's many twists and turns until we came to the huge opening were the blood layered red scar, was engraved deep in the ground, I padded toward the red glow, Sabriel pressed against my should stiff with fear that she was trying to hide.

I crouched down in front of the scar, she mimicked me, I turned my head to face her, "I'm going to walk with Moonclan, so I'll be asleep for a little while, I advise you don't follow me there," I mewed to her, meeting her gaze for a second then turning back to the scar and resting my nose on it, for a second nothing happened, then I felt icy sleep wrap it's self around me.

I felt warmth flood through me as I returned form the sinister world ruled by Consequence, I felt Sabriel pressed close to my shoulder, her fear scent mixed with another scent washed over me, I saw gleaming eyes and recognized the smell of Fox, I rose to my paws, stepping in front of Sabriel in a protective manor, my hackle rising as I saw the ginger creature coming from the depths of the shadow to the area of moonlight, then the fox sprang forward, I let out a hiss of rage as I leapt into battle.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I turned away from the vicious seen before me, I couldn't watch Spark get hurt, no matter how much I hated him, I would always seeing cats in pain even more, it was probably because I'd seen Night in pain when he died. I cringed as the smell of blood came over me and a horrible, screech was heard, I dared to look at watch happened and I saw the Fox laying motionlessly on the ground, I took a step toward it, "Spark?" I asked cautiously, there was not reply, "Spark? Don't play games with me!" I said, terror gripping me, I heard a low groan from the other side of the fox, I ran frantically over, jumping the fox I saw Spark laying on the ground bleeding from many deep wounds, all looking fatal, "Spark.." I whispered, horrified by the way this powerful cat looked so defenseless.

Spark looked at me, "Hey…" he rasped weakly.

"Why did you?" I trailed off.

"I don't know, guess you really are more then a tool of amusement to me." he said weakly, the his body jerked multiple times and there was a gagging sound in his throat then his body was still.

"Spark…" I whispered in disbelief, "Spark? Spark, Spark, Spark! SPARK!" I yowled as his death set in on me. I stared at his body for a few more seconds before, letting out a shaky sigh, _I should probably bring his body to Sparkclan and let them know what happened_, I thought then bent down latching my teeth into his scruff and pulled him carefully out of the cave.

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V. (Wow haven't seen him for a while)

I sighed as I sat in the shade of the makeshift camp just out side of the Shadyclan camp, the only thing I could think about was Sabriel and the kits, I'd been wondering where they were still alive, and where was Eagledawn? Some many question I needed answers to, "You're worried about Eagledawn and the rouge and your kits aren't you?" a mew came to me, I looked to see Jayflight approaching me, I nodded, "I don't know what I'd do if Butterflywing, and Duskwhispers were taken, I'd probably, dive into the river and die trying to cross it." he said his sliver eyes looking to the sky.

"I'm surprised I haven't done that yet." I mewed, following his gave to see the only cloud in the sky,

"You wouldn't do that, you're more rash them me, then most cats." he said, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear.

"You think?" I asked.

"No, I know." he responded, I stared at him for a second before I turned back to the sky.

"Maybe you 're right." I mewed to him.

* * *

Reviews are wanted & loved...


	11. calash of events

My internt is being demented, or else ths would have been up days ago.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I shuttered as I glanced up at Spark's, bloody, limp body. He was dead, and just the sight of his usual glossy, blood red pelt, now dull and spiked with blood, sent a shiver of guilt through me, he did making sure I lived, it was my fault he was dead. I stopped dragging his as he entered a ferny area, I'd rest here tonight then go the rest of the way back in the morning, I gurled up a fe tail lengths away from Spark, and with one last glance I whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I sighed as I came to a halt near the Wetclan border, I was a horrible cat, I'd just hurt Moonsong, and I hated myself for it, with one last heart beat of hesitation I ran back the way I'd came, searching for Moonsong, "Hey, Banetsep!" I heard a mew and turned to see Bravepaw and Maskedpaw, prey at there paws, "look how much prey we caught! We're the best hunting team in the forest!" he mewed happily.

"Well done, um, both of you continue hunting, I'll asked Shadowfoot about battle trianing sometime." I mewed, I saw excitement flash in there eyes and then nodded. Then I turned and continued on.

"Moonsong!" I called as I spotted her, she turned to me, her eyes dull with hurt, she opened her mouth to spek but I interrupted her, "Moonsong, I'm sorry, I was wrong to say that to you, and if you completely hate me now, I understand, you were right though, about everything, I an hot headed, I do start most of the fights. I think maybe I say to much but.." I trialed off at her swept her tail over my mouth.

"Banestep, it's ok, I understen, but I need to know, do you love me?" she asked.

I stared at her for a second, then nodded, "yes, I love you." I mewed to her.

Moonsong's eye widened as if she hadn't expected that answer, truthfully, niether did I, and soon I felt guil prick in me, I'd never love her as much as I loved Cometstreak, and I knew that was wrong.

* * *

Stealthfoot's P.O.V.

"Hey Stealthfoot." I heard Wishdream mew as she approached, her eyes gleaming.

"Hello, Wishdream." I mewed, sitting up from a crouch.

"Did you hear the great news?" she asked.

"What great news?" I asked, confused.

"Tinystorm's having kits, your kits." she mewed happily.

I leapt to my paws, "What! Really?" I asked.

"Yeah really, why would I lie?' he responded, twitching her ear.

"Where is she?" I asked the grey she cat before me

"The medicine cat's de-" I cut her off as I ran toward the den, I couldn't believe I was going to be a father!

"Tinystorm!" I mewed as I entered the den and saw her tortoiseshell pelt, she turned to me and purred, running over to me, "Kits huh?" I said licking her ear, she nodded and touched her nose to my cheek.

"This is great news for Wetclan." Goldenpelt mewed padding over and sitting down, curling her tail around her paws.

"When are they dew?" I asked , Tinystorm looked just as interested.

"I'd say about five to six moons." she mewed.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I sighed as I saw Larkwing prancing toward me, "Hi, Banestep, wanna come hunting? Just me and you?" she asked, other suggestion hidden in that one suggestion.

"No, I'm told Bravepaw and Maskedpaw I'd take them battle training." I mewed.

"How about after you do that?" she asked

I shook my head, "I'm taking Bravepaw." I told her.

"Can't you do that some other time? It's never going to wok if we don't have time alone.

"What's not going to work?" I asked, confused.

"Us, Banestep, it's like you never have time for me anymore." she said her dark eyes holding slight sadness.

"You talk like we're mates." I mewed to her.

"Aren't we?" she asked.

"No, Moonsong's my mate." I told her.

"What! Moonsong? Banestep you'll regret this!" she hissed.

""If you say so, I mewed then padded away as I spotted Shadowfoot and Cometblaze making there way toward the entrance, "Hey Shadowfoot, is it ok if I take Maskedpaw to do some battl training with Bravepaw?" I asked catching up to them just before the entrance.

"Sure Banestep, thank you,." she mewed to me.

"Will you take Spiritpaw too?" Cometblaze asked, I nodded then they continued out of camp, I watched them go the turned to the apprentice den.

"Banestep! Just the tom I was looking for." Rainclaw mewed as he approached me.

"Hello, Rainclaw" I mewed.

"Listen, can you do me a big favor? Will you bring Sootpaw battle training and asses his skills? He's getting on and I thinks it's almost times he's made a warrior." the grey tom before me mewed.

"Sure, I let you know what I think later, ok?" I mewed, he nodded and padded away. I continued to the apprentice den were most of the apprentices we lounging around, "Maskedpaw, Spiritpaw, and Sootpaw, you mentors asked me to take you battle training, Bravepaw, you come to." I mewed.

Sootpaw let out an annoyed hiss, "Why do I have to train with these novas apprentices?" he complained getting to his paws.

Bravepaw leapt to him paw, "Who you calling a novas?" he snapped.

"Bravepaw enough, you'll get a chance to show him you're not a novas at the training field." I said giving him a warning glance. Then the four apprentices followed me out of the den, Sootpaw complaining all along. I sighed this was going to be a long training session.

Reviews are wanted & loved...


	12. Clans

**D u s t c l a n**

L e a d e r

Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat Mate Mapleheart)

D e p u t y

Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)  
Apprentice Flurrypaw

M e d i c i n e C a t

Blackcloud: Handsome black tom with grey eyes(Quiet most the time but not very shy will speek his mind if it matters enough to him, learned everything he could from Owlstrike, but still has to learn al lot)  
Apprentice, Honeypaw

W a r r i o r s

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)  
Apprentice, Puddlepaw

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)  
Apprentice, Coalpaw

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)  
Apprentice, Scarletpaw

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

Cometstreak: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)  
Apprentice Shinepaw

Swiftfoot: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverfrost but doesn't make it know VERY skilled fighter)

Greyfeather: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverfrost: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderflame: Large muscular ginger she cat with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlstrike, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

Greyfrost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Energetic and fun loving she was invited into the dust clan by Lynxstar who so much potential in her skillsformerly known as frost)

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

Owlstrike: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Shinepaw: sleek black she cat with blue eyes(Cold and snappy she's unusally protective of Blackcloud)

Flurrypaw: White she cat with amber eyes(Outgong very talkitive and very smart)

Scarletpaw: ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes(hyper, loud, very mischievous)

Honeypaw: honey brown she-cat with caramel eyes (is shy quiet, softspoken want to be a medicine cat)

Coalpaw: dark grey, almost black, tom with green eyes(calm, serious, quiet, the oldest, and very protective of family, thoughtful)

Puddlepaw: white, tan, and black fured tom with amber eyes (just like Scarletpaw)

Q u e e n s

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love kits but hate's being a queen kits: Midnightkit, Duskkit)

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal mate Lynxstar Kits: Bramblekit, Jaykit, Ivykit)

K i t s

Midnightkit: Sleek black she cat with gold eyes (5 moon)

Duskkit: Dark golden brown tom with green eyes (5 moon)

Bramblekit: Deep gold tom with orange eyes (3 moons)

Jaykit: Dark brown tom with golden splotches and gold eyes (3 moons)

Ivykit: Black tom with deep green eyes (3 moons)

E l d e r s

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

L e a d e r

Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent) **missing**

D e p u t y

Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it) **missing**

M e d i c i n e C a t

Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost) **missing**

Goldstreak: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

W a r r i o r s

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)  
Apprentice Windpaw

Duskwhispers: Handsome black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)  
Apprentice Sootpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)  
Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)  
Apprentice, Featherpaw

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)  
Apprentice, Stormpaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bite Mate Amberfoot)

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug and bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those close to him, Butterflywing's mate)  
Apprentice: Forestpaw

Breezestep: Heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Gentle and loving)

Waterheart: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpelt: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm andOwlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty)

Froststorm: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)  
Apprentice, Blizzardpaw

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

Shade: Handsome black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher, joined Flameclan to avoid Sparkclan)

Eagledive: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw. Know's that her father is someone he should be and whats to find out about him)

Carnaryswoop: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes (little respect for the warrior code, and hates that elders get to eat first)

Soaringheart: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes(is deaf, her ears are the wrong shape, but can speak fine she knows what you are saying. Feels out of place in Flameclan. Has a crush on Sharkpelt)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Windpaw: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (Quick thinker very intelligent Very kind and caring)

Forestpaw: Heather colored tom with long feathery fur and dark grey eyes (Always calm, caring, Brave)

Sootpaw: Pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (Outgoing hyper friendly)

Featherpaw: Grey she cat with white paws and green eyes

Stormpaw: Darkish grey she cat with amber eyes

Blizzardpaw: White tom with a grey paw and amber eyes

Q u e e n s

Butterflywing: Beautiful Black she cat with white flecks and green eyes (Shy has a hard time talking toms, Jayflight's mate)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner Kits: lightningkit Applekit Oakkit)

K i t s

Lightningkit: A light orange tabby tom with lighter orange flecks with blue  
eyes(He's a trouble maker, and loves to trick older cats but he's generally  
nice all around)

Applekit: A dark red she cat with blue eyes, looks like her mother(She's  
probably the calmest in the litter, but doesn't let her brothers boss her  
around and can be fierce when need be.)

Oakkit: A light brown tabby tom with gray eyes(He runs around with  
Lightningkit a lot, but has a little more respect for the older cats. He  
always thinks before he acts and is very kind and soft spoken.)

E l d e r s

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

* * *

**S h a d y c l a n**

L e a d e r

Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)  
Apprwntice, Mosspaw

D e p u t y

Banestep: Very handsome dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Arrogent but with reason he's one of the best fighters in his clan as well as the goal of most of the she cat in his clan)  
Apprentice, Bravepaw

M e d i c i n e C a t

Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)  
Apprentice, Sandpaw

W a r r i o r s

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)  
Apprentice, Weatherpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)  
Apprentice, Sootpaw

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates Mooneshine's mate)  
Apprentice, Mudpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)  
Apprentice, Amberpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes (Comanding but understanding and caring Starryhope's mate)  
Apprentice, Rainypaw

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive)

Moonsong: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)Apprentice, Smokepaw

Darkfeather: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders)

Cometblaze: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter)Apprentice, Spiritpaw

Echocall: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banestep for she has a crush on him)

Foggydream: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Larkwing: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowfoot: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banestep: but is to shy to even talk to him)Apprentice, Maskedpaw

Shallowfrost: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banestep)

Freewind: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banestep)  
Apprentice, Spinpaw

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving, Venomslash's mate)Apprentice, Willowpaw

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Mosspaw: Tabby tom with blue eyes (Outgoing and active)

Weatherpaw: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (Smart and a quick learner very outgoing)

Amberpaw: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonsong)

Sootpaw: Light grey tom with blue eyes (hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonsong)

Bravepaw: Small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Look just like Banestep and looks up to him, rivals with Smokepaw)

Sandpaw: very small black tom with sandy paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips( Very quiet and looks up to Banestep)

Rainypaw: Black she cat who's pelt looks to be frosted blue( gentle and loving she acts a lot like Frozentime, likes Smokepaw)

Mudpaw: Beautiful dark ginger she cat with green eyes(smart mouthed and snappy doesn't like it when she's told what to do she acts alot like Venomslash)

Smokepaw: Almost black dark grey tom with blue eyes(At his young age already shows much talent and is clam but playful. Adopted but doesn't know it, rivals with Bravepaw)

Willowpaw : Cream colored she cat with gold and black streaks and amber eyes(Outgoing and very caring has a small crush on Sandpaw)

Spinpaw: Black dappled amber she cat with Black eyes(Very outgoing and energetic and quick to learn)

Maskedpaw: Amber she cat with a black mask over her eyes (Doesn't talk, but she's not mute)

Spiritpaw: Cream colored she cat with black eyes (hyper and loves to learn)

Q u e e n s

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful Oakbellow's Mate)

K i t s

None at the moment

E l d e r s

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

L e a d e r

Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)  
Apprentice, Tanglepaw

D e p u t y

Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother)  
Apprentice Sagepaw

M e d i c i n e C a t

Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)

Wishdream: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

W a r r i o r s

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome. If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.Very small, but VERY quick.)  
Apprentice Waterpaw

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)  
Apprentice Bluepaw

Blizzardfur: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle around each pupal (Shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal)

Tinystorm: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Stealthfoot: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip to the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge, she's very gentle and strong willed, she loves her clan and is willing to fight for them)  
Apprentice, Grasspaw

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Waterpaw: Blue grey tom with a white belly and pale green eyes (Shy and very sharp minded)

Sagepaw: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (Friendly and very talkitive)

Bluepaw: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (Outgoing and very strong Willed, has a crush on Tanglepaw)

Grasspaw: White tom with a grey streaked tail and amber eyes (Quiet, works very hard, has a crush on Bluepaw)

Tanglepaw: Handsome dark brown tom with blue eyes(Playful and smart very good fighter.)

Q u e e n s

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper)

K i t s

Meltkit: light grey she cat with amazing orange eyes (5 moon)

E l d e r s

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**S p a r k c l a n**

L e a d e r

Sparkstar (Spark): Blood red tabby tom with dark grey eyes  
Apprentice, Dustypaw

M e d i c i n e c a t

Hawkstorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered left clan to avoid being punish after they found out about his affair with Rabbitleg)

W a r r i o r s

Barkfang (Bark): Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)  
Apprentice, Raypaw

Ablefoot (Able): Golden brown she cat with red eyes (Sarcastic and cold

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind)  
Apprentice, Glidepaw

Darkpetal (Violet) : Beautiful black she cat with dark purple eyes (Spunky and a fierce temper)  
Apprentice, Midnightpaw

Twilightpelt: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to)

Duskriver (Dusk): Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)  
Apprentice, Russetpaw

Shadowfur (Shadow): Black tom with silver eyes (Very smart an feirce fighter)  
Appretice, Starpaw

Bluewhisker (Cyspin): Handsome blue grey tom with black eyes (Easily talks his way out of anything of someone into something very sneaky)  
Appentice, Jaypaw

Glazewing (Glaze) : Silver tom with blue eyes (Gentle and caring)  
Apprentice, Meadowpaw

Lilysong (Lily): long furred tortoiseshell she cat with golden yellow eyes (Smart and agile very caring)  
Apprentice, Pumapaw

Eclipsingmist (Eclipse): Black she cat with white and dark grey streaks and misty grey blue eyes (Smart and fun to be around shes a great fighter very young around the age of an apprentice)  
Apprentice, Mythpaw

Starshimmer (Shimmer): Beautiful blue grey she cat with silver streaks that shimmer brightly in light and green eyes

Blackleaf (Pep): Black she cat with bright green eyes (Aggressive and quiet)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Dustypaw : flaming orange tom with dusty brown eyes (Has a lot of leader like traits and is very strong willed)

Glidepaw: Dark grey tom with blue eyes (Meek and aloof he is very patient)

Jaypaw: Frosty grey tom with ice blue eyes (Lied back and clam loves to have fun)

Raypaw: Black tom with a golden yellow streak down his spine and on each side of his flank with golden eyes (Sneaky and self confident Ray gets away with every thing and can talk his way out of anything)

Starpaw: Frosty grey she cat with pale blue almost white eyes (Lied back and calm very fun loving but serious when she needs to be)

Mythpaw: White she cat with silver streaks and blue eyes

Midnightpaw: Dark brown she cat the appears black except in perfect direct sunlight with

Meadowpaw: white grey she cat with amber eyes (bright and affectionet)

Pumapaw: small black she cat with bright green eyes (Quiet and lerns quick)

Russetpaw: Light ginger tom with bright green eyes (Shy, and very smart)

Q u e e n s

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan) CAPTIVE

K i t s

Crispin: Brown tom with green eyes (Sabriel)

Sabryna: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with one amber eye and one green eye (Sabriel)

Bramblekit: Dark brown tom with icy blue eyes (Spark)

Cedarkit: Redish brown tom with Grey eyes (Spark)

Whisperkit: Black she cat with blood red streaks and blue grey eyes (Spark)

Branchkit: brown black tom with dark grey eyes (Spark)

Stonekit: Black tom with grey and brown streaks (Spark)

C a p t i v e s

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan

Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)

Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)

**

* * *

**

**S t a r c l a n**

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes (Foggydream, Leafbreeze, and Banestep's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (very snappy like yellowfang kinda died of age Shadyclan)

Frozenkit: Black she cat with a light grey strip going down her side with dark blue eyes (was 3 moons when she was killed by Spark)

Tinytail: short tailed grey tom with hazel eyes (Killed when Sparkclan attacked SHadyclan

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age Killed when Shadyclan was attacked but Sparkclan)

Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine Died giving birth to kits)

Leafbreeze: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam, was killed by Spark)

* * *

**M o o n c l a n**

Consequence: Blue grey she cat with sandy colored paws and lower legs (Demonically evil she cat she rules Moonclan)

Lostheart: Pure white she cat with piercing red eyes

Darkstar: Dark brown tom with sinister blue eyes

Petalstorm: Brown she cat with white spots and grey eyes

Battleheart: long furred black and silver tom and yellow eyes

Darksight: Orange tom with blue eyes

Harestep: Dark grey tom with brown eyes

Morningstorm: tortoiseshell she cat with stormy grey eyes

Songfeather: puffy black she cat with


	13. Promise

Ok, this chapter would have been up a long time ago, but because I so damn lazy to copy it from my note book (I wrote this in math class which I forever doomed in) to my computer, it sat in the note book. So yeah... read on.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes as I felt a gentle but strong paw prod me in the shoulder. As I opened my eyes I saw a pair of blood red over sized extra clawed paw, and I heard someone say, "Hey Tortoiseshell." it was Spark's voice and those were Spark's paws.

"Spark!" I mewed jumping to my paw and staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes?" he asked, with his usual light smirk on his face, as if he weren't just dead.

"You're alive?" I asked in amazement.

"I'm standing here talking to you aren't I?" he responded, twitching his ear.

"How?" I asked wide eyed. Spark turned and brushed my muzzle with his tail as he began to walk, signaling for me to follow, "Spark answer me." I mewed beginning to follow him.

Spark paused, turning his head to look at me, "I've got to keep you on you toes." he said then turned and continued walking. I stared after the blood red tom, he could be so impossible, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

I stared at him dumbfound for a second, then memory came back to me, "Oh yes, I wanted to know about Crispin and Sabryna." I mewed, catching up to Spark.

"What about them?" he countered my question with his own.

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked, Spark tensed as he stopped walking, and turned to me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, something clouding in his eyes and I knew it was worry for Sabryna.

"They're going to be five moons soon, what happens when they turn six moons?" I mewed.

Spark seemed to relax somewhat, but he didn't answer right away, "You mean are they going to be apprentices or are they going to be prisoners, sort of thing?" Spark asked, I nodded, "Well that's up to you and the kit's I'm not going to force anything on you or them." he mewed.

"You force me too with you clan." I mewed to him. Spark glanced at me, then looked forward as we started padding again.

"You're the only one stopping you from leaving." he said, his dark eyes fixed ahead.

"You never said I could leave." I countered, getting a little defensive.

"Do you really need my permission?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"No, you never said anything so I figured that if I tried to leave some one would tried to stop me if I tried to leave." I snapped, beginning to lose my temper.

"You serve no purpose in Sparkclan, just another mouth to feed. Why would I want you to stay?" he mewed. I felt a ping of deep hurt run through me, why was it when ever we seemed to be getting along it ended like this?

"I hate you!" I snapped, stopping in my tracks. Spark stopped as well a little ahead, turning and looking back at me, looking me strait in the eyes. I felt myself suddenly frozen, and I remained that way for a few heart beats, then spark looked away, his face completely blank.

"Promise?" he asked softly before continuing on. I stared after him in pure shock, that one word eoching through my head _promise_.

* * *

Bravepaw's P.O.V.

I felt my pelt prick with annoyance as Sootpaw complained once more that this training session wasn't even going to challenge him, "Great Starclan Sootpaw! Would you shut up!" I snapped.

"You wanna make me?" he asked.

"Yes I do." I said glaring at him.

"Save it for the training clearing." Banestep warned, not glancing back at us. We both did as we were told and didn't not so much as look at each other until we entered the clearing, then we were both pestering Banestep to let us fight. Banestep let out a long sigh, "Alright! Alright! Have at it!" He exclaimed.

Sootpaw and I instantly got into fighting stances, "Remember no blood shed!" Spiritpaw mewed enthusiastically. We twitched our whiskers and then pounced at each other, not even wait for Banestep to tell us to begin.

Sootpaw and I rolled around on the ground, lashing sheathed paws at each other, then I leapt forward and tackled the larger apprentice, pinning him down he used his hind legs to batter my belly while I swatted him in the head with my fore paw. Then he rolled over and we became a ball of yowls and fur; I could barley tell what was going on, until, we heard Banestep order us to stop. We broke apart instantly.

"Well fought, both of you," he mewed, pride in his eyes as he looked at me, "now, Maskedpaw, and Spiritpaw, you two show me what you can do." he ordered turning to the two female apprentices, they nodded and got into fighting stances.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I padded into camp with Bravepaw as the sun was setting, prey clapped in our jaws. After the training session I'd sent the other three apprentices to camp and brought Bravepaw for some one on one hunting. Now we were back in camp, I had to plan tomorrow's patrols. I discarded my fresh prey into the fresh kill; pile and padded away. I thought for a second then decided I'd lead a morning border patrol with Moonsong, Smokepaw, Frozentime, Venomslash and Amberpaw, then the evening patrol would lead by Amberline and consist of Oakbellow, Rainclaw, Frostfur, Sootpaw, and Mudpaw. Perfect, now to alert each at of there patrol duties, "Hey Banstep." I heard the soft gentle voice of Frozentime, and turned to see her approaching.

"Hi, Frozentime, are you ok with going on a dawn patrol tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, who else will be on it, I'll go tell them." she mewed.

"Moonsong Me and Venomslash, and I want to take Smokepaw and Amberpaw along as well." I told her, she nodded and turned toward the warriors den.

After I finished letting every cat on the evening patrol know that they were on it I settled down with Moonsong to eat something, "You look exhausted Banestep." Moonsong said after we finished eating.

"It was a busy day to day." I told her.

"Oh." she mewed, then began to lick my ear.

* * *

Sort yes, but hey, I am competely out of ideas so if anyone has any suggestions I will take them. (Reviews are wanted and loved)


	14. Ideas

Ok, so you should all know that, I am completely at loss for the next chapter. I haave no idea what to write, ideas of some sort would be helpful, an most likely give me inspiration for the next chapter. Any ideas are welcome, the more random the better because I like unexpected twists. Thank you- Bdrrrrr33


	15. Sabriel's Hate, Spark's Mercy

Next chapter, I would go into a long explaination for why its posted late, but I'll just give you a few words the should help you get the pidture. Writters block, death in family, more writters block, school, yet again some writters block, after I posted that help chapter my internet screwed me over. Now, read on!

* * *

Cometstreak's P.O.V.

I let put a furious hiss as I swatted at the violet eyes she cat facing me. Early this morning a Sparkclan patrol had swept into Dustclan camp, now with the sun steadily rising a fierce battle was raging. I pounced at the she cat who, as soon and I landed on her back, swiftly rolled over winding me under her weight. The black she cat pinned me, her dark violet eyes glaring into mine, as she bent her head for the finishing blow. She was flung off of me and a tortoiseshell crashed into her flank, I recognized the tortoiseshell to be Swiftfoot, he looked at me, "You ok?" he asked, I nodded and scrambled to my paws, when I was up again she turned and sped off into the heat of the battle I turned and came face to face with another cat, this one a large black tom with blazing silver eyes, he smirked before pouncing at me, I reared back swatting at him as he missed, then as soon as his paws touched the ground, he leapt, barreling into my belly. I hissed as he pinned me, swatting at his face with my fore paws. I felt satisfaction as I felt blood drip onto my nose, and the tom reared back, falling to his back he backed off, I saw that one of his eyes were closed, scarlet blood dripping from it, then he turned and ran.

"You'll pay for that, I heard a voice speak as the wait of another cat dropped onto me, I rolled onto my back but the cat clung tight, digging it's claws deep into my shoulders. I looked up to se another cat flying toward me, looking a lot like Greyfrost, except this cat was a much younger tom. He landed on my belly and began to furiously claw at me while the other cat held me from fighting back. Then another cat barreled into the young tom above my, yowling and spitting with anger.

"Stupid fur ball! Fight fair!" I heard the familiar voice of my apprentice Shinepaw snap with rage as she had the young tom pinned, screeching in his face. I felt ride well in me at my apprentices fighting skills and I leaned back, pushing my weight into the cat the was holding me until it's grip loosened enough for me to escape. Whipping around, I faced a blue grey tom with black eyes, already on his paws, and ready to pounce.

"What was that about paying?" I asked, as the frosty grey tom streaked past me, and Shinepaw stood beside me.

The blue grey tom smirked, and suddenly he jolted forward pinning shine paw to the ground. I tried to move to help he but was tackled away. I felt terror run through me as I saw the paws of the attacking cat, they were huge and had extra claws, I saw the blood red fur on them and knew who was attacking me, Sparkstar.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

"_You serve no purpose in Sparkclan, just another mouth to feed. Why would I want you to stay?"_

"_I hate you!_"

"_Promise?_"

I shook my head as that scene played in my head, over and over again, "Stupid tom, I hate him, him and everything about him, the way he talks, the way he smells, the way he won't die, the way he's so sinister, the way he's so strong, they way he completely understands me, the way he can always know exactly what to say to get me to react in a certain way, the way he's so perfect, the way his eyes flash with the slightest emotion when I manage to slightly crack the surface, the way he hurts me, he way he's shoved himself in my head, the way he seems so impassive, the way he makes me freeze when he looks strait into my eyes, how steady his voice sounds, the way he's always right, the way he always proves me wrong, the way he can hurt me so much yet I can hurt him at all," as I thought of the ways I hate him, something dawned on me, and I continued, " I hate how he's so handsome, I hate how he made me fall in love with him, and I hate how he breaks my heart." that was true, some how, between all the harsh words, cold stares, and mental abuse, I'd fallen in love with the cat I hated most.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I felt a sinister smirk come across my face as I looked upon on a clearing, a clearing full of dead Dustclan cats mix with the living cat of my clan, every cat in the clearing was bleeding, and those that were alive were exhausted, my cats had won, and Sparkclan's territory had ground, the Dustclan cats that _had_ survived had fled. I began to stalk around the clearing, checking up on all my warriors I noticed instantly the Shadow was missing but though nothing of it. I padded past Jaypaw and Cyspin who were laying on the ground flanks heaving. I pricked my ears as I heard a gasp and black she cat collapsed out of one of the dens bleeding fiercely, she stared at me, "Spare them, please." she choked out before her eyes went blank and he breathing stopped, I started at her, at her scarlet blood flowed freely from many wounds, the after a few seconds a rustling sound caught my attention, and I entered the den to find two kits, a sleek black she cat with gold eyes and a dark golden tom with green eyes. I realized who she was talking about when she said spare them, her kits. I stared at them for a few heart beats they were both shaking with fear, no doubt hearing tails about me.

"Listen, I'm going to give you two options, come with me or die." I said, in my usual tone of voice.

They both stared at me before finally taking a paw step forward, signaling that they'd come with me, "How old are you two?" I demanded.

"F- five moons Sparkstar." the tom said, a slight stutter.

"Do you have names?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"I'm Midnightkit, and he's my brother Duskkit." the she cat said.

I nodded and turned, flicking my tail in a signal for them to follow, which they did. Once out side the den I scanned the clearing until I spotted the black pelt of Pep, she'd insisted on coming on patrol soon after I returned from Moonscar. I padded over to her, "Pep see to it that these two kits are brought safely back to camp, take other warriors with you and be sure the route stays _secret._" I order the green eyed she cat to do, she looked at the two kit and nodded, padding over toward Violet, the two kits followed her, but the she kit lingered looking back at me.

"Thank you for sparing us." she said the turned scampering after her brother.

* * *

Reviews are wanted & loved...


	16. uh

Hi, Bdrrrrr33 here, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but I'm fresh out of ideas so yeah it might take a while for the next chapter, by the way any ideas are welcome.

Thanks, Bdrrrrr33


	17. After the battle

Sorry about not updating in a LONG time, but... Idk I've got nothing, so read on.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I padded through the forest, with my patrol along the Wetclan boarder. My patrol consisting of Bravepaw, Venomslash, Amberpaw, Cometblaze, Metalstain, Basilleaf and Frozentime. We paused along side the river bank when we scented something strange, "Is that Dustclan? Mixed with Wetclan?" Vemonslash questioned, scenting the air again.

"Sure smells like it." Cometblaze commented, smelling the air, then glancing at me.

"You don't think Sparkclan…." Metalstain started but trailed of, a shutter running through her, and she also glanced at me.

I frowned, "It's a likely possibility, as much as I hate to say it," I sighed, looking across the marshy grounds for a second then turning to the patrol, "Venomslash, take the lead, I'll bring up the rear." I ordered.

"Right." Venomslash nodded and headed down along the river, followed by Frozentime, then Metalstain, Basilleaf, Amberpaw, Bravepaw, then Cometblaze and I took up the rear.

"I can't believe they got Dustclan to." Cometblaze commented to me.

I nodded, Cometstreak coming to mind particularly when I though of it, was she ok? Was she even alive? My heart sank, I wasn't supposed to be thinking about her, she wasn't part of my life anymore. Then I heard a rustle in the reeds along the river, and someone whisper my name, "Cmet streak go on ahead I'm just going to freshen up the boarder here, it's a bit weak." I said to the ginger tom.

He nodded, "Right, I let anyone who asks know." he said and continued on, I watched them go until they were out of sight, then I turned to the reeds.

"Alright, they're gone you can come out," I said in a voice that was slightly lower then usual. The reeds swayed a bit then Swiftfoot stepped out, "Swiftfoot? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Banestep, I have to talk to you." he stated, padding toward me.

I sat down and looked him in the eye, "About?" I questioned, my full attention on him.

"Cometstreak." He said bluntly. I felt my heart skip a beet, and my gaze intensified.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice the same, as if her name meant nothing.

"Banestep, I know what went on between you two, I also know by you reaction to her name, even though you tried to hide it, that you still care about her." He said, his voice steady.

I twitched an ear, "Ok, so whats a matter with her?" I asked, my tones steady.

"She's missing, that means she's either dead of Sparkclan has her." Swiftfoot stated.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, not seeing the point in telling me this.

Swiftfoot sighed in frustration, "I want you to come with me to old Dustclan camp, and the island and help me find her." he said, making it sound as if it were obvious.

I stared t him for a second then blinked, "No, I said flatly, and turned, "now go back to where ever." I said and started padding away.

"I was afraid you'd be like this, that's why I'm prepared to tell your clan about your little affair with Cometstreak f you don't help me.

I stopped walking, my eyes wide with alarm, then I took in a breath calming myself down and turning around, "You wouldn't," I stated flatly, "you'd ruin Cometstreaks reputation as well as mine."

"I won't say who with." he stated.

"I will." I responded, giving him a glare.

"You're willing to ruin your lovers name just like that!?" he said in false surprise, he smirked as my glare hardened.

"She's not my lover." I snapped, starting to lose patients with the tortoiseshell tom before me.

"Oh isn't she? You still love her, she still loves you, how are you not lovers?" he questioned, in a taunting voice.

"I don't love her, I don't need her, and I won't sacrifice my clan's safety for her." I said, trying to convince him as well as myself.

"I'm sure you wouldn't say that f she was here right now." he responded.

I glared at him, "Oh but I would, I have Moonsong now, I don't need her." I said, then regretted bringing Moonsong into this as I saw his eyes light up.

"Moonsong huh? Lovely she cat. Say wouldn't it be a shame if you were to decline me and, I don't know, something were to_ happen_ to her" he asked, an arrogant look in his eyes.

"If you touch her I'll rip Silverfrost's throat out." I snapped, Swiftfoot's eyes when blank for a second, then

were filled with sorrow and fury.

"To late, some Sparkclan cat got to her first," he said, his voice drenched in misery, "and a swear if you don't help me save Cometstreak, I'll do the same to Moonsong." she threatened.

I took in a deep sigh, "Fine." I snapped, the though of anything happening to Moonsong getting the best of me.

"Good, meet me at the three way split in the river between Dustclan Flame clan and the island, Dustclan side." he said, I nodded, and he turned and left. I let out a hiss of frustration before, turning and heading after the patrol.

* * *

Sparkstar's P.O.V.

I suppressed a sigh as my patrol an I entered camp, I dismissed my warriors and padded toward where the fresh kill pile was, finding only two mice and a shrew, I twitched my ear grabbing the three rodents by their tails, I spotted Sabriel with her two kit, I pricked my ears to hear they were complaining about hunger to their mother, "I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until Sparkstar sends a patrol out." she said to her kits, then she stepped into the queens den, I padded over the dropped the two mice before them.

"Thank you Sparkstar!" Sabryna said, her multi colered eyes shining.

I nodded, "Bring one to you're mother." I ordered, they nodded and each picked up one of the mice heading into the den. I watched them go then spotted Pep with the two Dustclan kits, I picked up the shrew and padded over.

"Hello Sparkstar." Pep greeted respectfully as her bright green gaze taking me in.

"Pep." I said, nodding toward her, then I dropped the shrew before the two kits, they looked up at me gratefully and began to devour it.

"Looks like someone has a soft side for kits." Pep said her eye shining playfuly.

"I don't have a soft side for anything." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Pep purred, "You know it's ok to have compassion, it's ok to care and love." she said.

"Tch. Such things don't apply to me." I said, turning my head.

"Yes you do, you feel them all, you have compassion when you look at your daughter and Sabryna, you care when your brothers are in danger, which is why you look out for them in battle," she paused looking me in the eye, "and you love-" I cut her off, afraid to face a reality that I could avoid.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am as described in kit tales, cold hearted, unfeeling, murderous, and heartless." I insisted, looking her dead on in the eye.

Pep froze for a second before, smirking, "That's why these two kits are alive right?" she asked, then padded away, the two kits in toe. I looked after her, stunned then turned and head toward Hawkstorm's den.

* * *

I padded in, most of the cats on my patrol had been in and out, now only two cats beside Hawkstorm where in, Lilysong and Shadow, Hawkstorm looked up as I entered and approached me, giving me a better view of my brother, "What's happened here?" I asked, terring my gaze away from his face which was covered in cobwebs.

"I'm afraid he's suffered damage to his eye, Spark, Shadow may lose all his vision in his left eye and some in his right eye." he said, I felt electric shock run through me.

"What?" I demanded, I could feel my eyes go wide.

"I sorry," he said and looked down then turned, "Lilysong, Sparkstar probably want a few moments alone with Shadow." he said to the she cat, then led her away. I approached my brother.

"Who's there?" he demanded, not even check for scent

I rolled my eyes, "Let's see I'll describe myself for you, um dark grey eyes, deformed paws, bloody red pelt-" he cut me off.

"Spark, that's not funny." he snapped, I could help but smirk.

"Sorry, you know I can't help myself," I said then decided to change the subject, "you're pretty banged up huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll live even if I can barely see, how about you?" he asked.

"Nothing major." I stated, glancing down at my hind leg where I had a deep bit mark.

"Why do I feel you're lying to me?" he asked.

"I don't know, not like its happened before." I responded, with a shrug.

"Yeah and hedgehogs fly." Shadow responded, and I knew if he could he would be rolling his eyes.

"Hey, well anyways, I have to get this clan fed, I come see you later." I stated, he nodded and I turned an left.

As I exited the den Bark came forward, "Sparkstar, you need to asses the new prisoners." he stated.

"Right, hold on," I said, and headed over to a group of my warriors, "Lilysong, Twilightpelt, Eclipsingmist, Blackleaf, and Duskriver, I want you to got on a hunting patrol, bring Mythpaw, Pumapaw, and Russetpaw," Ordered, the selected cats nodded and head off, I then turned and head back toward Bark, "alright, lets go." I stated, he nodded and lead the way

We padded out of camp, and head toward the old badger set that we at the end to make bigger and held prisoners, he came to the entrance which was being guarded by Ablefoot and Amberglass, Hawkstrom was there as well, examining the new prisoners, he backed away as I came forward.

Five new cats, three she cat and two toms, Hawkstorm signaled to a dusky brown tom, "This is Lynxstar, Dustclan leader," then the other tom a black young looking tom, "Blackcloud, the medicine cat," a sand colored she, "Sandflower, the deputy," then a frosty grey she cat, "Greyfrost, a warrior she was once a rouge," and the final cat, the she cat I'd recived the wound on my hind leg from, "and this is Cometstreak, a warrior." he finished, I nodded.

The silver she cat with a gold streak, Cometstreak, was unconscious, deep wounds received from me covered her pelt, the deputy was in no better condition, "Bring the silver warrior and the deputy back to the camp for more treatment, the others stay here." I stated, Bark nodded and he and Hawkfrost lifted the deputy's body and started carrying it away, I slid Cometstreak onto my back and started padding away.

* * *

Cometstreak's P.O.V.

I suppressed a moan as I opened my eyes, I was in an unfamiliar forest, with a painfully familiar cat scent drifting around me, I looked to see a blood red pelt sitting beside me looking idly at the sky, I looked at the forest around us and wondered if I could manage to escape, "Go ahead an run, I'll chase you down in five heartbeats." Sparkstar spoke up, I looked at him, wondering how he knew what I was thinking.

"What are you going to do with me?" I questioned.

Sparkstar looked at me, "Bring you to my came where you can be healed, then we'll see from there," he responded, I stared at him awestruck, he smirked, "not as heartless as you've hard huh?" he said, then nudged me to my paws and lead me to Sparkclan camp.

* * *

Well, I think I did fairly well on this chapter... anyways let me know what you think, once more sorry about the lateness of this update.


	18. Frustration

Yay update.

* * *

Swiftfoot's P.O.V.

I smirked to myself as I headed back to Wetclan camp, I believe I did a thorough job with this. That I would go as far as saying was fun, Silverfrost dead? Ha! She fought like a Lionclan warrior. Not that I'd lie without a good reason, Cometstreak _is_ my best friend and she _is_ missing and I _will_ stop at _nothing_ to save her, but still I enjoyed myself enlisting Banesteps help. I would have asked someone in my clan, but most of the cats are to hurt of traumatized, so I turned to the only other cat I could think of, Cometstreak's ex lover, Banestep.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

"Wrong, try again." I sighed, holding back heavy frustration that was building up in me, not wanting to take my frustration out on Bravepaw, the frustration that had been steadly building up sense my little incounter with Swiftfoot.

"How was that Banestep?" asked my apprentice, eagerly.

"You're getting the hang of it, try again." I said, then looking up as Spiritpaw bounced into the clearing, followed by Cometblaze.

"Ah well if it isn't my good friend Banestep, how's your day going?" Cometblaze greeted, walking over then instructing Spiritpaw to copy what Bravepaw was doing.

"Stressful, I think my furs starting to fall out." I responded as I watched the two apprentices work to perfect a battle move.

Cometblaze, "Now that's just was he need, a hairless deputy, then all the clans will definitely fear us." he said.

"Yep, they'll fear the fury of my fur-less-ness," I said, glancing at him before watching my apprentice again, we sat there in silence only speaking when we had advice for our apprentices, I sighed, "ok nap time." I said, Cometblaze looked at me and chuckled.

"I'm sure you could use a nap, but the clan can't get along with out you." he said.

"Sadly that's true, painfully true." I sighed.

* * *

Night time……

I sighed as I came to the border to Flameclan, and peered into the forest, there was any eerie silence that made my skin crawl. I put a paw forward but froze, as a familiar voice called my name, "Banestep…"

I whipped around to come face to face with Moonsong, "Moonsong." I said, not looking her in the eyes, not like I could even if I wanted to.

"Where are you going?" she asked, I could feel her eyes burning into me, silently demanding an answer.

I sighed, "Moonsong, before you jump to conclusions listen I'm being blackmailed into helping Swiftfoot help save Cometstreak." I said, still not meeting he gaze.

"What? Why would he ask you?" she questioned, I froze, I never planned to tell Moonsong anymore about my affair then she already knew, now I have no choice.

"She- she was the Dustclan she cat." I sighed, forcing myself to look up, into her eyes.

"You're not going because you have to you're going for yourself, you still love her! Don't you!" she snapped, I held back a flinch.

"No, Moonsong no, I don't love her, I love you, that's why I'm doing this, he threatened you, I would have agreed to this other wise. Moonsong you mean to much to me to risk." I responded, looking her in the eye.

The look in her eyes seemed to change, "So you're doing this for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going into Dustclan camp first, then if she's not there, the island." I responded, her eyes widened and she rubbed her cheek on mine.

"So you might no come back to me? Banestep…" she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Moonsong I'd die a thousand time just for you. That's why I'm doing this." I whispered, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"I know I can't sop you from going, so I won't try to, but promise me you'll try your hardest to comeback to me." she whispered back.

"I promise, I'll do everything in my power to come back to you." I whispered to her.

"Ok," she said and stepped back, "you should go, bye, I love you."

"I love you to, bye." I said an turned, charging off over the border into the undergrowth.

"Good luck!" she called, I flicked my tail signaling I'd heard her, never once looking back, because I knew if I did, I might not be able to continue forward.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I sighed as I padded toward my den, intent on getting my first wink of sleep sense two nights ago, but sadly sleep wasn't in my near future as Sabriel met me on my way to my den, a panicked look in her eyes, "Is there a problem?" I questioned, meeting her gaze.

She seemed to hesitate before responded, "It's Sabryna and… Whisperkit, they're missing." she respond.

I stared at her for a second then final I processed this information, I felt sligh panic but bit it back, "Let's go." I responded and head toward the camp entrance, she followed, and soon we were following the scent of the two kits.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

"Spark, I'm sorry to bother you with this." I started, know how exhausted he probably was

He glance at me, "It's fine." he responded, I wanted to scratch his face off, how could he possible stay this calm, why was he so strong.

__

Because he's Spark

"Father!" called a voice and I realized that the tiny figures were Whisperkit and Sabryna, and the great silver creature was a badger.

"I'll get it's attention, once I do, you and the kits get out of here." Spark whispered in my ear, I looked at him.

"I'm not leaving you here to die!" I snapped.

He looked at me, "And I'm not arguing with you, do it." he responded.

"No." I said simply.

"Sabriel, I wasn't asking you for an answer, I was telling you." he snapped.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here when you'll probably die." I responded.

"Why do you care! You hate me remember!" he exclaimed, slightly frustrated with my stubbornness.

I opened my mouth to responded but nothing came, I thought for a second then responded, "I have my reasons." I answered.

He growled, "Get the kits and go." He snapped then leapt at the badger, leaving no room for argument. I hissed, waiting then beckoning the kits over they ran to me and together we made own way back to camp.

* * *

, a voice in my head responded. Then we heard a wailing sound, with a glance at each other me rushed toward the sound, breaking through a holly bush to find a great silver furred creature lumbering toward two tiny figures.Reviews are wanted and loved! 


	19. So not complicated

It's short I know, but I've been being VERY lazy and not finishing the chapter, and by the time I went to finish it, I'd forgotten what I wanted the chapter ti be about, so yeah, besides that I think it came out ok, and sorry I haven't updated in SO long.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I glared at Swiftfoot as I spotted the tortoiseshell tom, who gave me a sarcastic friendly smile, "Lets get this over with." I sighed, flicking water from my tail.

Swiftfoot nodded, "This way." he said then started off, I reluctantly followed, my pale eyes darting around the unfamiliar territory.

"Whoa." I said simply as we entered the ruminants of Dustclan camp.

"Yeah, Sprakclan are ruthless." Swiftfoot said bitterly, staring at the dead left scattering the ground. We searched the camp and found no Cometstreak, I agreed to help Swiftfoot bury his dead clanmates, and then we both sat in the middle of the clearing.

"So now what?" I asked, looking at the tortoiseshell tom.

He let out a sigh, "We find a way onto the island." he said grimly, I nodded, a creeping feeling running through me.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I padded out of camp and into the forest, freezing when I smelled blood, only seconds later, Spark came into view, bleeding heavily, and limping badly, "Spark…" I whispered, I was suddenly aware of another presence, and glanced to my side to see Sabriel.

She took in a breath, "No…." she whispered, stepping forward.

"Hey Tortoiseshell." he said, upon seeing her.

Sabriel shook her head, and pushed him into a laying position, "You such an idiot!" she murmured.

Spark smirked, "But I'm your favorite idiot aren't I." he stated more that asked, he smugness intact.

Sabriel placed her tail over his mouth, "Don't you ever stop being a jerk? Even when you're this injured?" she asked.

"Sorry, but it's part of me." he said, I got the feeling that I should probably go and turned away, heading back into camp, and toward the medicine cat's den.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I blinked open my eyes to find myself before Consequence, "Died again?" I asked, she nodded, I sat up with a sigh.

"You're lives are being lost rather fast, aren't they Spark," she said, her eyes shinning in amusement. Her eyes, the eyes of Consequence, they were like endless black pits, almost like if I let myself I'd be swallowed into her eyes, "yet you seem to every time die for the same cause, that tortoiseshell, regardless, you still have seven lives left, I will send you back now, but not with out payment." she said, on sheathing the claws in her right paw.

"Right, my eight life, no chance I can keep it huh?" Spark sighed as he spoke, looking down at her paw.

"Sorry, it's the ticket through to thee living world. Bye now." she responded, then brought her paw across his throat, then everything went black.

My eyes fluttered open, "Ow," I moaned quietly, then felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked to see a set of eyes, one green, one amber, "Sabriel, imagine seeing you here." I said, a smirk slipping slyly onto my features.

She shook her head, "How do you do that?" she asked, crouching down beside me, a questioning look in her eyes.

"I do a lot of that's, which particular that are you referring to?" I asked, giving her a questioning, and surprisingly innocent look. (ha ha Spark innocent, ha ha)

"That, die, come back to life, then act as if nothing happened." she responded.

I blinked, "I guess I'm just one of those cats that leaves past in the past, and lives in the now." I stated, in my mind, life was to short to worry about the past.

"Must make it easy not to feel guilty about things you've done then. Huh?" she said, looking around at the surrounding forest.

"Precisely. See? Now you're getting it, now you're starting to understand my oh so simple way of thinking." I said, then struggled into a more comfortable position.

"Simple? I didn't even think there was such a complicated cat as you out there." Sabriel replied, rolling her eyes at me, as her gaze focused on me again.

I raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm complicated?" I asked, giving her a look of slight surprise.

She shook her head, "I don't _think_ you're complicated, I _know_ you are." she stated simply, I smirked once more.

"Well who ever told I'm complicated was lying, I'm actually quiet simple." I told her, she flicked an ear.

* * *

Well thats it, I think I'm goint to be rapping this story up pretty soon, but I could be wrong, its happened before. Anyways reviews are wanted & loved.


	20. Because I do

Yay next chapter!

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V.

I paced the clearing of Shadyclan camp, trying to look like I was doing something important. Banestep was putting himself in mortal danger for _me_! If something happened to him, I'd never be able to live with myself, "Moonsong, if you keep pacing like that, you'll ware a hole in the ground." came a deep voice, I stopped and looked up to see my former mentor Lunarclaw, his eyes brimmed with amusement.

"Uh- yeah I guess you're right, I think I'll take Smokepaw out to hunt…" I said and started to turn away but was called back by Lunarclaw.

"Moonsong, if anythings bothering you, you know you can always talk to me about it." he said.

"I- I know, I guess I'm just a little worried about Sparkclan." I replied, looking down at my paws, then quickly turning and padding away to the apprentices den, and called out Smokepaw.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I let out a hiss of frustration, "This! It! _Impossible_!" I growled, we'd been searching for a good long time fro a way onto the island, and nothing had come up, and he and I both knew the river was to wide and unlike some cats, we'd never make it to the other side.

"There _has to_be a hidden way across. None of the Sparkclan cat were wet when they attacked." Swiftfoot insisted.

I growled, and looked across the river, and spotted something that made me freeze, a dark brown she cat, her pelt glowing with golden flecks in the sunlight, she was with a golden brown she cat, an orange, yellow, and ginger tom, and two younger cats one dark grey tom, and a lighter ginger tom. _Amberglass__was with Sparkclan!_

Amberglass seemed to be the only one who noticed Swiftfoot and I, she turned to the multi-colored tom and said something to him, he nodded and the patrol moved on, she turned back to us, then started down stream signaling for him to follow her. They padded until the came to a part of the river that was thinner, she sat down at the waters edge, "Banepaw? Why are you here?" she called.

"Bane_step_now, and we're trying to find a missing cat. We know Sparkclan has her." I called to her.

"Who is that?" Swiftfoot asked me.

"Her names Amberglass, I met her on the journey to the sunherb place with Tinystorm, Goldstreak, and Cometstreak. She helped us find the herb." I explained to him.

"I can't help you." she said flatly.

"I didn't expect you to, and I also expect you'll report us to Sparkstar." I responed, a hint of spite in my voice.

"Sorry Banestep, I have loyalties now, Sparkclan mean everything to me now, I'm not going to put at risk, not even for you." she called, as she said this, another cat slipped out of the shadows, a blue grey tom, with black eyes.

"Amberglass? Whats going on here?" he questioned.

Amberglass gasped and whipped around, dipping her head low upon see who it was, "Bluewhisker! I was just…" she trailed off.

The tom known as Bluewhisker looked a me and Swiftfoot, I guess he was most likely deputy of something like that, "I am Bluewhisker, brother of Sparkstar, warrior of Sparkclan. Who might you be?" he asked. He was Sparkstar's brother, no wonder he was so respected.

Swiftfoot spoke up first, "I am Swiftfoot, warrior of Dustclan." he called

I stared for a second, "I am Banestep, deputy of Shadyclan." I called, the blue grey tom's ears pricked.

"Why do you come here?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"We are seeking a stolen warrior of Dustclan." I called.

"A warrior of Dustclan, we have only four Dustclan cats, can you be sure the cat you seek is not dead?" he asked.

"We know she's not dead." Swiftfoot called back.

"A she cat? We have plenty of them," Came another mew, as two more cats enter the clearing, a tortoiseshell she cat, and a blood red tom, with dark grey eyes, _Sparkstar_, I realized instantly. I felt Swiftfoot tense beside me, Sparkstar smirked, "tell me, just who are you two? I am Spark, brother of Cyspin, Shadow, Glaze and Sleek, leader of Sparkclan" he asked.

I forced myself to stare him in the eye, "I am Banestep, son for Spiralstar, deputy of Shadyclan." I called. The sinister tom across the river pricked his ears.

"You are a son of Spiralstar, then you are kin of my kits. Tell me what she cat do you seek." he asked.

I was taken back for a second, then forced myself to speak, "We seek a she cat know a Cometstreak, a sil-" Sparkstar cut me off.

"A silver she cat with a golden streak running from her nose to her flank, with orange over blue eyes." he said, reciting Cometstreak's description perfectly.

"That's her." I responded.

"I will tell you this, she is alive and well." Sparkstar responded.

"Why'd you take her!" Swiftfoot demanded. Sparkstar stared at him, giving him a look at if he'd seen him before.

"That would be none of your business." he stated, then with a flick of his tail, turned and left the other following. As Sparkstar turned I noticed a huge gouge in the side of his neck, and another along his flank, they look like they could have taken life, and they looked new. I shuttered, realizing that Sparkstar somehow could live through fatal wounds.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I smirked as I padded away from the river, so that was Spiralstar's son, interesting, "Spark." Cyspin called me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at my black eyed brother.

"Shall we do anything about those two? Or perhaps put the she cat they want under heavier guarding?" he asked, I shook my head.

"They won't find the secretepass, but I d want the she cat moved into camp, I believe the nursery would be suitable." I said, Cyspin nodded and together with Amberglass, they headed off.

"Why the nursery?" Sabriel asked as the two cats disopeared from sight.

"Because she's expecting kits." I responded.

"How do you know?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Hawkstorm told me." I responded.

She looked at me, "You're lieing to me." she stated.

"I glanced at her, "How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I do. Now how do you know she's expecting kits?" she asked.

I looked at her in amusement, "Because I do." I stated. Sabriel let out a huff and rolled her eyes as we entered camp.

* * *

KK's, theres the chapter next one will be up soon.


	21. Tag along

Next chapter, yaay! btw, I might have another story coming, not a sequal, more like Idk, what ever you call those stories that aren't exactly a sequal, but senter around characters from a story, that might be coming up.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I padded into camp, several mice hanging from their tails in my jaws. My ears pricked at a silver figure moved toward me, "I need to talk to you." came a female voice, as she came to a halt before me, an orange, yellow, and ginger tom trailing her.

"I'm sorry Sparkstar, she wouldn't listen." he said, I twitched my whiskers, dropping the mice.

"You take these to the fresh kill pile and then take a hunting patrol out." I ordered, he nodded, swiftly picking up the mice and padding off.

I watched him go, then padded toward the medicine cat den, twitching my tail as an invite for Cometstreak to follow me, she did, as I entered and padded strait over to Shadow, "Spark? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me, how are you?" I asked, sitting down and licking a paw, drawing it over my ear. Then I set it down and curled my tail round my paws.

He sighed, "Hawkstorm said I'm going to have half as good vision, but I'll still be able to see." he stated, facing me, his eyes covered in cob webs.

I felt the fur along my spine prick, "I'll make who ever did this to you suffer severely" I said, fighting back a growl. I felt a tension rise behind me, I turned to see Cometstreak, then I remembered she wanted to talk to me, "Shadow, I'll be back later, I have other matters to deal with." I said, me nodded and I turned exiting the den with Cometstreak in tow, Lilysong brushing by me as I headed out of the den.

I walked to the base of the raise which my den was under and sat down, curling my tail around my paws, "Now, what is it you wanted?" I asked, trying to make eye contact with her but she wouldn't look in my eyes.

"Why'd you bring me to your camp?" she demanded, still avoiding my gaze.

I smirked in amusement, "Dear Cometstreak, I know what you're trying to hide." I said, her gaze whipped up to mine.

"How!?" She demanded.

"I've been around my share of queens, I know the scent of an expecting she cat, and you seemed to be hiding something from the others, why?" I responded, she gaze drifted down to her paws.

"Because, my kit's father is- is someone that he shouldn't be." she said, staring at her paws.

I looked at her, the ginger tom, Banestep, deputy of another clan was looking for her, then realization dawned on me, "Banestep?" I asked, once again, her gaze flew up.

"How- how'd you know that!" she demanded.

I smirked, "He and a tortoiseshell are trying to find you." I answered.

"Banestep and Swiftfoot!" she gasped, giving me a shocked look. I nodded, watching as hope sparked, then died in her eyes. I was about to comment when my attention was called away.

"Spark!" barked a voice, I closed my eyes, a shiver running through me, Violet was upset with me, I could feel it, and it scared me. You just don't mess with a she cat like her.

I turned to her, "Yes?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I've spoken to you already, _when_ are you going to make Raypaw a warrior!" she growled, and I could have sworn a saw fire burst from her mouth.

"Uh-"

"That's all you have to say, 'uh'! You haven't thought about this at _all_ have you! Urg, I could seriously claw your ears off right now!" she yelled, I had to stop myself from shrinking back, as I stared wide eyes at her. She scared me, a lot like my mother, and sister… sisters.

I blinked about five times, to get my eyes to go back to normal size, "Violet, I'll make them warriors, um, after I…," she gave me a evil look, that could have possibly been more evil them me, myself, "I make them warriors in a moment, go let them know." I said, she gave me a satisfied look before walking off toward the apprentice den, the something dawned on me, _names!_

I turned to Cometstreak, "You go on back to the nursery," I shooed her away, and paced before the raise, "Uh- Starsparkle? No, uh Starrrrr, Starpelt, no, no, Starflurry! Yeah so Starfrost, Ray, Ray, Ray, Raaaaaay, Raystreak? Yeah then um Jayyyyyyyyyyy Jayfrost! Uh Dusty, Dustyfur? Dustypelt? Dustyfire? Dustyblaze! Lastly Glidewind? Glideglide? Glide uh- Glideshadow, yeah of so Starfrost, Raystreak, Jayblizzard, Dustyblaze, and Glideshadow. Got it!" I said aloud then leapt on top of the raise, "Cats of Sparkclan, gather beneath the raise!" I called.

Soon many cat were surrounding the raise, I turned my head as Hawkstorm approached, "It is custom for new warriors to sit a silent vigil at night." he informed me, he was one of the many cats that wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Sit a silent vigil? I have a better idea, after all we're not Starclan's clan cats," I stated, then turned to the clan, "Cats of Sparkclan, Hawkfrost has informed me that in the other clan, it is custom to sit a silent vigil all night, I have an idea, from this day forth, new warriors will patrol the island, and hunt pry all night with out rest, proving their skills once an for all, Starpaw, Raypaw, Jaypaw, Glidepaw, and Dustypaw, you will remind in camp for the rest of the day then once the sun begins to fall, you will be sent out, and are not to enter camp until I invite you in as my warriors, until you are invited in you are still considered apprentices, when you renter this camp at dawn, you will have already been given your warrior names," I stated, scanning the clan for any objections, there were none, "that is all." and with that, I leapt for the raise.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I whipped around as I heard a rustle in the bushes behind us, my fur standing on ends, and I unsheathed my claws, "Who's there." I growled, Swiftfoot stood ridged beside me.

After a heart beat, Basilleaf stepped out of the shadows, "Basilleaf? What _are you doing here?" I demanded, relaxing as did Swiftfoot._

"I heard you guys planning to save Cometstreak, I-," I cut him off.

"How much did you hear?" I demanded, tensing up again.

"I heard about you and Cometstreak, but I won't tell anyone, I followed you two because I want to rescue my mate, a rouge named Sabriel, Sparkclan has her." he said, greif in his eyes.

"Wow, looks like you're not the only one who likes to break rules Banestep, hey you know that's what they should've named you, Rulebreaker." Swiftfoot commented.

"Shut up Swiftfoot, it's not easy loving another clan's cat, and it's harder to let go, you're luck Sliverfrost's in your clan." I snapped, glaring at the tom.

"Touchy, aren't we Banestep." he said a smirk on his face.

"I swear by Starclan, if you don't shut up, I'll shove you into the river and us you to float across to the other side!" I growled.

"Sure you will." he said, rolling his eyes.

I let out a furious growl, "Hey, hey, hey, calm down Brainreck." Swiftfoot said, quickly, I took in a breath,

"You're really asking for it Driftmind" I growled, before turning to Basilleaf, "do you know a way onto the island?" I asked.

"I no a place that I can swim across, but we have to go to Flameclan's territory." he answered.

"But-"

"Then I know someone who can help us, you have to trust me." he said, I paused, then nodded, as did Swiftfoot.

"Good, come on." he said, and together, we headed toward Flameclan territory.

* * *

Shazam, theres that chapter, it's a bit longer, still kind of short though, oh well, Reviews are wanted and loved!!


	22. Before they get to us!

Yay next chapter, we are nearing the end! I'll telling you right now this is probably going to the last one for a while, 'cuz I'm going to take the others down, and fix them up, and while I'm doing that, I'm working on like two or three other stories, but once I finish fixing up the stories, there might be a sequel, I also need time to think of matriel for another, so you if you see 'The Comet' or 'Side effects of love' check them out, I just might change stuff, and there will be imporoved grammer! That's all, read on.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

"Hey Banestep, guess what." Swiftfoot addressed me as we walked.

"I hate you." I said, not looking at him.

"Aw, I love you too, but I know something you don't know." he responded, smirking.

"I really couldn't say I cared, that would just be to big a lie." I responded.

"But-" I cut him off.

"Silence, I don't really care." I snapped.

"But it's-" he started.

"La la la la la la la la la la! I'm not listening!" I said loudly.

"Would you stop bickering! You're worse then elders, you're acting like kits!" Basilleaf snapped, rounding on us.

Swiftfoot blinked, "Who said we're not kits?" he answered.

"Uhg." Basilleaf sighed, turning around and taking the lead again. Swiftfoot smirked. Stupid twit enjoyed being the most irritating cat in the forest.

"Here we are." Basilleaf's meow broke into my thoughts. I looked across the river and realized it was the thinnest part of the river.

"You're telling me you can _swim_ across that?" Swiftfoot said, staring across the river, an astonished look on his face.

"Yep." Basilleaf said, padding toward the river, paws in the water. We followed stopping at the shore line, Swiftfoot reached out a paw and touched the surface of the water, quickly pulling his paw away.

He looked at me wide eyed, "Starclan! That's freezing!" he said, I let out a purr of amusement despite myself, "He's across the river."

I looked up to see Basilleaf shaking his fur off on the other side of the river, "Whoa." I said flatly.

Basilleaf turned to us, "I'll be back, But it might take a while, just stay around this area." he called.

"Yeah sure what ever you say Basilleaf, come one Banestep, lets go to moonscar and them maybe see whats on the other side of it." Swiftfoot said, then turned around, and pretended he was leaving.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry Basilleaf, we'll be right here-ish, when you get back." I said, I saw him nodded then turn, heading into the undergrowth.

That night

"So, wanna play guess who?" Swiftfoot inquired.

"Sure, you go first." I responded, we'd been sitting around the river almost all day, only leaving to hunt, and it was boring.

"Ok, I've got someone." he said.

"Ummm, Tom or a she cat?" I asked.

"She cat."

"What color fur?"

"Night black."

"Is she in my clan?"

"No."

"Your clan?"

"Nope."

"Flameclan?"

"Nope."

"So Wetclan. Does she have kits?"

"No, not last time I heard."

"Is she an apprentice?" I asked.

"No."

"Uhhhhh- Nightstorm?"

"Yes. Your turn."

"Ok."

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V.

"Moonsong." someone's voice rang in my head, I looked up to see Icefall.

"Hello Icefall," I said, and dipped my head.

She paused before asking, "Do you know where Banestep is? I haven't seen him all day, or yesterday." she asked, I took in a breath, I couldn't tell her, beside Banestep had told me he'd back soon, so there was no point in ratting him out.

I shook my head, "No, I couldn't say I did, I haven't seen him either." I responded.

"Now _that's_ what I call a lie." came a voice, dripping with mockery. I turned my head and say Larkwing padding toward us, her feathery tail swaying as she padded.

"Excuse me? Larkwing what are you trying to say?" Icefall asked, her blue green eyes staring into Larkwings dark violet ones.

"I say, Moonsongs lying, she knows where Banestep is, about two nights ago, I saw her sneaking out of camp, so I followed, and found out she was following Banestep, when I caught up, I heard him say to her that he was going to the island to look for the missing cats." she said, I glared at her, she was doing the just to spite Banestep and I.

"Is that so now? Moosong is this true?" Icefall asked, turning her gaze on me.

I looked at my paws, "Yes Icefall." I said.

"Why'd you lie to me?" she asked.

"I lied because Banestep asked me to cover for him, he said he'd be back in a few days, and I- I knew I couldn't stop his from going, so I let him." I responded.

"I see, you should have came to me right away, we have to send a patrol out to find him." she said then bounded off, summoning the clan for a meeting.

"Cats of Shadyclan and Flameclan, Banestep has left in an honorable attempt to save some of the missing cats that disappeared when Sparkclan attacked the clans, now we must send out a patrol to find him." she spoke.

"We should get Wetclan's help, and pool together to chase off Sparkclan!" Freewind called.

"Yes we should! We _must_ get rid of Sparkclan before they get rid of us!" Foxfire called, standing on his paws.

"I agree, we must teach those crow-food eater that the clan are not to be messed with!" Metalstain called, leaping to her paw as well.

"Alright. Alright. That's enough, I shall send a patrol to Wetclan to ask for help, and I'll form a patrol of Flameclan and Shadyclan cats." Icefall called, yowls of agreement and excitement rang through the air.

A black tom stepped forward, "Icefall, I am Shade a former rouge, I know a secrete way onto the island." he said, his pale blue eyes looking up at her.

She stared at her, "I see, then you will lead us to it." she said, he nodded his head.

* * *

Reviews are wanted & loved


	23. Run, run, run!

Yay net chapter! we're getting to the last few chapters now.

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V.

I ran through the Island's forest's, praying that the cover of night would keep me from being detected. _Sabriel, I'm coming_. I paused, scenting the air, the unmistakable scent of Sparkclan was strong, I must be close the their camp. I stared running again, dodging around trees, then coming to a halt before a massive wall of thorns, this was it, it had to be, it reeked of Sparkclan.

I looked around, then started walking along the wall of thorns. Hiding when I heard the sound of paws steps, soon after, five cats streaked out, excitement pouring off them in waves, what were they doing? I decided it was safe once the pounding of their paw step was gone, and slipped out of my hiding place. I sighed, there was now way I'd make it in through the entrance, so I circled the thorn barrier, it was thick and strong all the way around, and I sighed as I came back to the entrance, it was the only way in, I swallowed hard, then stepped into the small tunnel. I stealth fully crept down it until I came to the opening.

I peered carefully through it, and took in what I could see, there was rock in the middle of a grass and dirt clearing, on the far side of the clearing, there was a tunnel, a few dock plants, and ferns surrounding it, it was most likely the medicine cat den, and close to it was a fallen log, half burried, and from what I could tell it was hollow, probably another den. Then there was, close to the entrance, another hole in the thorns, it was probably their warrior's den. I looked back at the rock in the middle of the clearing.

It was tall and steep, there was a patch of tall, think grass next to it. I then noticed a pair of eye glowing ont of the rock, the stared around the clearing for a while before, I saw a figure leapt down, then disappear into the grass, I waited a few heart beats before enter the camp. I stuck as close as I dared to the torns as I moved swiftly past the warriors den, and to the net den, I peered in, and was startled when I saw a pair of eye looking back at me, "Who's there?" a voice whispered, there was a pause and I knew that cats was scenting the air, I did the same, this was definitely the nursery.

"You're from Dustclan? Thank star clan!" she said, and stepped out, I looked her over, he fur glowed immensely in the moon light, she had silver fur with a gold streak, she was from Dustclan, I believe this is Cometstreak, the she cat Banestep and Swiftfoot were looking for.

"You're Cometstreak right? Have yo-" she cut me off.

"Theres not time for small talk, Sparkclan's planning an attack, they want to finish off Wetclan and Shadyclan, we have to go _now_!" she whispered urgently, I gasped and with out a work we moved swiftly out of the camp, I was surprised at how under guarded it was. We ran together, as fast as we could, until the river came into view.

* * *

Banesteps P.O.V.

"He better hurry up, I'm going to go insane just sitting here waiting, I hate waiting, I never was patient. Most like never will be." I growled, pacing our make shift nests.

Swiftfoot sight, and I noticed that he'd been surprisingly quiet, I padded over to him, "Something wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Silverfrost is supposed to be delivering my kits today, I wonder if she did, I wonder what they are." He said, I gave his a surprised look.

"Silverfrost's having kits? I didn't know that." I said, he nodded, suddenly both our attention's were call back to the other side of the river s we heard a rustling sound, and then saw Basilleaf burst from the undergrowth, followed by Cometstreak, I stared, I never noticed until now, how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, but I snapped of it, Moonsong looked just a beautiful in moonlight.

They quickly crossed the river, Comerstreak clinging to Basilleaf to keep from being swept away, "Swiftfoot! Banestep! Sparkclans planning an attack on the last two clans!" Cometstreak gasped.

I pricked my ears, "What." I said.

"Not time to be act as dull as a pinecone! We have to get to Shadyclan _fast_." Swiftfoot said, and then the four of us began charging through the forest, heading for the boarder.

* * *

Reviews are wanted and loved


	24. Updated clans

I have, for the sake of later chapters, made Silverfrost a queen, who is very far along in her pregnancy

**D u s t c l a n**

L e a d e r

Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat Mate Mapleheart) **Missing**

D e p u t y

Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic) **Missing**  
Apprentice Flurrypaw

M e d i c i n e C a t

Blackcloud: Handsome black tom with grey eyes(Quiet most the time but not very shy will speek his mind if it matters enough to him, learned everything he could from Owlstrike, but still has to learn al lot)  
Apprentice, Honeypaw

W a r r i o r s

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)  
Apprentice, Puddlepaw

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)  
Apprentice, Coalpaw

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)  
Apprentice, Scarletpaw

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

Cometstreak: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind) **Missing**  
Apprentice Shinepaw

Swiftfoot: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverfrost but doesn't make it know VERY skilled fighter)

Greyfeather: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Thunderflame: Large muscular ginger she cat with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlstrike, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

Greyfrost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Energetic and fun loving she was invited into the dust clan by Lynxstar who so much potential in her skillsformerly known as frost) **Missing**

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

Owlstrike: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Shinepaw: sleek black she cat with blue eyes(Cold and snappy she's unusally protective of Blackcloud)

Flurrypaw: White she cat with amber eyes(Outgong very talkitive and very smart)

Scarletpaw: ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes(hyper, loud, very mischievous)

Honeypaw: honey brown she-cat with caramel eyes (is shy quiet, softspoken want to be a medicine cat)

Coalpaw: dark grey, almost black, tom with green eyes(calm, serious, quiet, the oldest, and very protective of family, thoughtful)

Puddlepaw: white, tan, and black fured tom with amber eyes (just like Scarletpaw)

Q u e e n s

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love kits but hate's being a queen kits: Midnightkit, Duskkit)

Mapleheart: Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal mate Lynxstar Kits: Bramblekit, Jaykit, Ivykit)

Silverfrost: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

K i t s

Midnightkit: Sleek black she cat with gold eyes (5 moon) **Missing**

Duskkit: Dark golden brown tom with green eyes (5 moon) **Missing**

Bramblekit: Deep gold tom with orange eyes (3 moons)

Jaykit: Dark brown tom with golden splotches and gold eyes (3 moons)

Ivykit: Black tom with deep green eyes (3 moons)

E l d e r s

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

L e a d e r

Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent) **missing**

D e p u t y

Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it) **missing**

M e d i c i n e C a t

Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost) **missing**

Goldstreak: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

W a r r i o r s

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)  
Apprentice Windpaw

Duskwhispers: Handsome black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)  
Apprentice Sootpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)  
Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Handsome brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)  
Apprentice, Featherpaw

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)  
Apprentice, Stormpaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bite Mate Amberfoot)

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug and bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those close to him, Butterflywing's mate)  
Apprentice: Forestpaw

Breezestep: Heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Gentle and loving)

Waterheart: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpelt: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm andOwlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty)

Froststorm: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)  
Apprentice, Blizzardpaw

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

Shade: Handsome black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher, joined Flameclan to avoid Sparkclan)

Eagledive: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw. Know's that her father is someone he should be and whats to find out about him)

Carnaryswoop: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes (little respect for the warrior code, and hates that elders get to eat first)

Soaringheart: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes(is deaf, her ears are the wrong shape, but can speak fine she knows what you are saying. Feels out of place in Flameclan. Has a crush on Sharkpelt)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Windpaw: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (Quick thinker very intelligent Very kind and caring)

Forestpaw: Heather colored tom with long feathery fur and dark grey eyes (Always calm, caring, Brave)

Sootpaw: Pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (Outgoing hyper friendly)

Featherpaw: Grey she cat with white paws and green eyes

Stormpaw: Darkish grey she cat with amber eyes

Blizzardpaw: White tom with a grey paw and amber eyes

Q u e e n s

Butterflywing: Beautiful Black she cat with white flecks and green eyes (Shy has a hard time talking toms, Jayflight's mate)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner Kits: lightningkit Applekit Oakkit)

K i t s

Lightningkit: A light orange tabby tom with lighter orange flecks with blue  
eyes(He's a trouble maker, and loves to trick older cats but he's generally  
nice all around)

Applekit: A dark red she cat with blue eyes, looks like her mother(She's  
probably the calmest in the litter, but doesn't let her brothers boss her  
around and can be fierce when need be.)

Oakkit: A light brown tabby tom with gray eyes(He runs around with  
Lightningkit a lot, but has a little more respect for the older cats. He  
always thinks before he acts and is very kind and soft spoken.)

E l d e r s

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

* * *

**S h a d y c l a n**

L e a d e r

Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)  
Apprwntice, Mosspaw

D e p u t y

Banestep: Very handsome dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Arrogent but with reason he's one of the best fighters in his clan as well as the goal of most of the she cat in his clan)  
Apprentice, Bravepaw

M e d i c i n e C a t

Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)  
Apprentice, Sandpaw

W a r r i o r s

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)  
Apprentice, Weatherpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)  
Apprentice, Sootpaw

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates Mooneshine's mate)  
Apprentice, Mudpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)  
Apprentice, Amberpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes (Comanding but understanding and caring Starryhope's mate)  
Apprentice, Rainypaw

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive)

Moonsong: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)Apprentice, Smokepaw

Darkfeather: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders)

Cometblaze: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter)Apprentice, Spiritpaw

Echocall: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banestep for she has a crush on him)

Foggydream: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Larkwing: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banestep)

Shadowfoot: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banestep: but is to shy to even talk to him)Apprentice, Maskedpaw

Shallowfrost: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banestep)

Freewind: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banestep)  
Apprentice, Spinpaw

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving, Venomslash's mate)Apprentice, Willowpaw

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Mosspaw: Tabby tom with blue eyes (Outgoing and active)

Weatherpaw: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (Smart and a quick learner very outgoing)

Amberpaw: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonsong)

Sootpaw: Light grey tom with blue eyes (hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonsong)

Bravepaw: Small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Look just like Banestep and looks up to him, rivals with Smokepaw)

Sandpaw: very small black tom with sandy paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips( Very quiet and looks up to Banestep)

Rainypaw: Black she cat who's pelt looks to be frosted blue( gentle and loving she acts a lot like Frozentime, likes Smokepaw)

Mudpaw: Beautiful dark ginger she cat with green eyes(smart mouthed and snappy doesn't like it when she's told what to do she acts alot like Venomslash)

Smokepaw: Almost black dark grey tom with blue eyes(At his young age already shows much talent and is clam but playful. Adopted but doesn't know it, rivals with Bravepaw)

Willowpaw : Cream colored she cat with gold and black streaks and amber eyes(Outgoing and very caring has a small crush on Sandpaw)

Spinpaw: Black dappled amber she cat with Black eyes(Very outgoing and energetic and quick to learn)

Maskedpaw: Amber she cat with a black mask over her eyes (Doesn't talk, but she's not mute)

Spiritpaw: Cream colored she cat with black eyes (hyper and loves to learn)

Q u e e n s

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful Oakbellow's Mate)

K i t s

None at the moment

E l d e r s

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

L e a d e r

Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)  
Apprentice, Tanglepaw

D e p u t y

Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother)  
Apprentice Sagepaw

M e d i c i n e C a t

Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)

Wishdream: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

W a r r i o r s

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome. If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.Very small, but VERY quick.)  
Apprentice Waterpaw

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)  
Apprentice Bluepaw

Blizzardfur: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle around each pupal (Shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal)

Tinystorm: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Stealthfoot: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip to the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge, she's very gentle and strong willed, she loves her clan and is willing to fight for them)  
Apprentice, Grasspaw

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Waterpaw: Blue grey tom with a white belly and pale green eyes (Shy and very sharp minded)

Sagepaw: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (Friendly and very talkitive)

Bluepaw: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (Outgoing and very strong Willed, has a crush on Tanglepaw)

Grasspaw: White tom with a grey streaked tail and amber eyes (Quiet, works very hard, has a crush on Bluepaw)

Tanglepaw: Handsome dark brown tom with blue eyes(Playful and smart very good fighter.)

Q u e e n s

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper)

K i t s

Meltkit: light grey she cat with amazing orange eyes (5 moon)

E l d e r s

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**S p a r k c l a n**

L e a d e r

Sparkstar (Spark): Blood red tabby tom with dark grey eyes  
Apprentice, Dustypaw

M e d i c i n e c a t

Hawkstorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered left clan to avoid being punish after they found out about his affair with Rabbitleg)

W a r r i o r s

Barkfang (Bark): Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)  
Apprentice, Raypaw

Ablefoot (Able): Golden brown she cat with red eyes (Sarcastic and cold

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind)  
Apprentice, Glidepaw

Darkpetal (Violet) : Beautiful black she cat with dark purple eyes (Spunky and a fierce temper)  
Apprentice, Midnightpaw

Twilightpelt: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to)

Duskriver (Dusk): Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)  
Apprentice, Russetpaw

Shadowfur (Shadow): Black tom with silver eyes (Very smart an feirce fighter)  
Appretice, Starpaw

Bluewhisker (Cyspin): Handsome blue grey tom with black eyes (Easily talks his way out of anything of someone into something very sneaky)  
Appentice, Jaypaw

Glazewing (Glaze) : Silver tom with blue eyes (Gentle and caring)  
Apprentice, Meadowpaw

Lilysong (Lily): long furred tortoiseshell she cat with golden yellow eyes (Smart and agile very caring)  
Apprentice, Pumapaw

Eclipsingmist (Eclipse): Black she cat with white and dark grey streaks and misty grey blue eyes (Smart and fun to be around shes a great fighter very young around the age of an apprentice)  
Apprentice, Mythpaw

Starshimmer (Shimmer): Beautiful blue grey she cat with silver streaks that shimmer brightly in light and green eyes

Blackleaf (Pep): Black she cat with bright green eyes (Aggressive and quiet)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Dustypaw : flaming orange tom with dusty brown eyes (Has a lot of leader like traits and is very strong willed)

Glidepaw: Dark grey tom with blue eyes (Meek and aloof he is very patient)

Jaypaw: Frosty grey tom with ice blue eyes (Lied back and clam loves to have fun)

Raypaw: Black tom with a golden yellow streak down his spine and on each side of his flank with golden eyes (Sneaky and self confident Ray gets away with every thing and can talk his way out of anything)

Starpaw: Frosty grey she cat with pale blue almost white eyes (Lied back and calm very fun loving but serious when she needs to be)

Mythpaw: White she cat with silver streaks and blue eyes

Midnightpaw: Dark brown she cat the appears black except in perfect direct sunlight with

Meadowpaw: white grey she cat with amber eyes (bright and affectionet)

Pumapaw: small black she cat with bright green eyes (Quiet and lerns quick)

Russetpaw: Light ginger tom with bright green eyes (Shy, and very smart)

Q u e e n s

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan) CAPTIVE

K i t s

Crispin: Brown tom with green eyes (Sabriel)

Sabryna: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with one amber eye and one green eye (Sabriel)

Bramblekit: Dark brown tom with icy blue eyes (Spark)

Cedarkit: Redish brown tom with Grey eyes (Spark)

Whisperkit: Black she cat with blood red streaks and blue grey eyes (Spark)

Branchkit: brown black tom with dark grey eyes (Spark)

Stonekit: Black tom with grey and brown streaks (Spark)

Midnightkit: Sleek black she cat with gold eyes (5 moon)

Duskkit: Dark golden brown tom with green eyes (5 moon)

C a p t i v e s

Sleek: Very sleek handsome black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan

Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)

Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)

Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat Mate Mapleheart)

Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)

Cometstreak: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)

Greyfrost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Energetic and fun loving she was invited into the dust clan by Lynxstar who so much potential in her skillsformerly known as frost)

**

* * *

**

**S t a r c l a n**

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes (Foggydream, Leafbreeze, and Banestep's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (very snappy like yellowfang kinda died of age Shadyclan)

Frozenkit: Black she cat with a light grey strip going down her side with dark blue eyes (was 3 moons when she was killed by Spark)

Tinytail: short tailed grey tom with hazel eyes (Killed when Sparkclan attacked SHadyclan

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age Killed when Shadyclan was attacked but Sparkclan)

Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine Died giving birth to kits)

Leafbreeze: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam, was killed by Spark)

* * *

**M o o n c l a n**

Consequence: Blue grey she cat with sandy colored paws and lower legs (Demonically evil she cat she rules Moonclan)

Lostheart: Pure white she cat with piercing red eyes

Darkstar: Dark brown tom with sinister blue eyes

Petalstorm: Brown she cat with white spots and grey eyes

Battleheart: long furred black and silver tom and yellow eyes

Darksight: Orange tom with blue eyes

Harestep: Dark grey tom with brown eyes

Morningstorm: tortoiseshell she cat with stormy grey eyes

Songfeather: puffy black she cat with


	25. Vision

We are in the last few chapter, srry my upate is a bit late, smy bad, anyways, I'm taking name request, queen, and kit reqests, just incase there happens to be another sequel.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I ran along side Swiftfoot, Basilleaf and Cometstreak at our heals, as we blazed through the forest, in a mad dash to Shadyclan camp, would we make it in time? What _had_ to make it in time. Finally, I caught scent of the boarder, and as we broke through a clutter of brackens, I spotted a patrol, theres head all turned to use at the sound of paws steps. I recognized, Venomslash, Amberline, and Frozentime instantly.

Venomslash was the first to speak, "Banestep? What in starclans name _are_ you doing." he demanded, there wasn't time to stop and explain, so I signaled with my tail for the three cat with me to continue running.

"Sorry Venomslash, can't stop and chat, I have to get to Icefall right away!" I said, and the patrol broke apart to avoid getting trampled, and we ran on past them.

We skidded to a halt as we broke through the tunnel, into Shadyclan camp, to find Shadyclan, Dustclan, Wetclan, and Flameclan cats, all gathered together beneath the tall stone, where Icefall, and Swiftstar stood. Both leaders looked up as we entered came.

"Great star clan, could you have made more of an entrance." Swiftstar commeted.

"I see you're back Banestep, good." Icefall said, in one of those eerie calm voices.

"Icefall! Sparkclans going to attack!" I called, following those words came a stiff silence, as many cats stared at us, and the two leaders looked at each other, before turning back to us.

"You four come forward, and tell the warriors, ready to fight, what you know." Icefall said, and we all moved forward, to the base of tall stone. It was mostly Cometstreak, who spoke telling us what she heard Sparkstar say to his clan. Finally, once the story was finished, there was a moment of silence.

"Well, Swiftstar, what do you propose we do then?" Icefall asked, addressing the leader beside her.

Swiftstar looked at her paws, deep in thought, that's when I realized, both Swiftstar and Icefall were the newest leaders, Swiftstar had only just been made leader about a moon and a half before the comet flew over head, well, theres not really much we can do, aside from strike first." she said finally.

Icefall nodded her head, "Shade!" she called forward the former rouge, who stepped forward out of the crowd of cats, "we need you to lead us to the island." she said, he nodded.

Swiftstar stepped forward, "The cat going on the patrol have been discussed by Icefall and I, they are, Swiftfoot, Greyfrost, Darkfoot, Shade, Banestep, Metalstain, Cometstreak, Duskwhispers, Basilleaf, Foxheart, Jayflight, Thunderflame, Owlstrike, Venomslash, Oakbellow, Cometblaze, Frozentime, Orangefur, Lynxfoot, Blizzardfur, Stealthfoot, Rainstorm, Icefall, and I. The rest of you, are left here to defend Shadyclan camp under the lead of Nightstrom, and Amberline." she announced, and with that, cat began to prepare for battle, Icefall, called Amberline and into the den.

"Banestep, you are my deputy, and if we didn't need you in battle, you would being staying here, Amber line if anything is to happen to Banestep and I, you are the new leader of Shadyclan, understand?" she said, he nodded, amber eyes, calm.

I exited the den, and instantly Moonsong was beside me, "Banestep." she said, and rubbed her muzzle against mine, then buried her face in my flank.

"Moonsong, I promise, after this battle, I'll never leave you again, I'll stay here." I said, she looked up at me.

"I know, please, protect the clans, and please come back to me. Please, don't make me be alone." she whispered.

I licked her on the head, "I'll always come back. Always." I whispered.

"Banestep," I looked to see Foggydream padding toward us, she touched her nose to mine, "Banestep, bring back our brothers and sisters, and yourself, don't make me be alone." she said, I nodded.

"Banestep!!!" I turned to see Sandpaw, bolting toward me.

"Sandpaw, what is it." I asked, he signaled for me to follow his away from the crowd of cats, I followed.

I padded out of camp with Sandpaw, when suddenly everything stopped, and all noises faded, everything was silent, and suddenly, a familair she cat with a golden pelt and pale blue eyes, appeared and charge toward me, "Lingeringpain."I whispered, Sandpaw looked at her, he could still move.

She passed through us as if we weren't there, and as she did so, everything went black, and suddenly, familiar yowls rung in my ears.

Familiar silhouettes of cat's I couldn't quite name ran past me, "I know whats coming," Sandpaw said, staring ominously in the direction cats were running from. I heard a rumblng sound, and suddenly, in the distance, I saw something big and red pulsing toward us, swallowing up cats as it came.

I stared in horror, "Sandpaw, what it that." I asked, suddenly he nudged me and started running I followed. Suddenly Lingeringpain appeared before us, we suddenly couldn't move.

"Do not run, for if you do, the blood red death will fall over everyone, turn Banestep, turn and face it," she said, and suddenly, I felt my paws move on there own, and I faced the approaching doom, to see it was a river of blood red sand, she nudged me forward, "go!"

I swallowed, and padded forward, and when I was about a fox length away from the red sand river, it stopped, and as I took a step forward, it moved back and away. I gain confidence, and leapt at it, landing on it, it suddenly broke apart, and sunk into the darkness that surrounded us., and it dissolved, the darkness did to, giving way to a familiar forest-scape, "Run, Banestep, run, run to the blood red death, never away, face it and save the clans." Lingeringpain's voice whispered, and suddenly, the forest jumped back to life.

"Banestep, what does it mean?" Sandpaw asked, eye wide.

I looked at him, and shook my head, "I don't know Sandpaw. I really don't know." I responded, and after a few heart beats, we turned and headed back to camp. Not long after we retuned, the patrol left, to face Sparkclan.

* * *

Request things...

Queen:  
She cat's name:  
Mate:  
Kit(howmany):  
Kit names n' genders:

Warrior:  
Apprentice:  
Clan:  
Warrior name:

Other:  
Cat name:  
Clan:  
Request:

There will most likely be a sequel, someday, probably not for a few months after I finish Rising Sparks though, buuuuuut whos knows, this might come soon, I can not se the future.

Oh yeah, and above all, who actually _wants_ ANOTHER sequel, let me know cuz' I'mot gonna even begin plot another, if no ones going to read it, I can uderstand if your getting sick of me and my warrior stories, I made a poll, so check out my profile.

Reiews are wanted and loved.


	26. deal with the devil aka Spark

Kay, heres the next chapter:D I'm not kind, this is like the second or third to last chapter! No playin'!

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I licked my paw and drew it over my ear, I'd just named Starflurry, Raystreak, Jayfrost, Dustyblaze, and Glideshadow warriors, it was early in the morning, the dawn patrol would be back soon. I then remembered something I had to tend to, and padded toward the nursery, where Sabriel was just coming out, she noticed my approach instantly, and faced me, "Hey Spark, what is it you need?" she asked.

"I, need to ask you something," I responded, she blinked at me, then nodded for me to continue, "Sabryna and Crispin, they're old enough to become apprentices now, but…" I trialed off.

"It's up to them, I want them to decided what they want for them selves," she responded, I nodded, "Sabryna, Crispin, come here," she called, and soon the two young cat were before us, Sabriel looked at them both, "Sparkstar need to know, do you want to become apprentices for Sparkclan, and I'm leaving it up to the both of you to decided.

"Of course I want to be an apprentice, I want to be the best warrior I can be for Sparkstar!" Sabryna responded instantly, no hesitation what so ever.

Crispin looked at his sister, then at his mother, then at me, "I- I want to be an apprentice too." he said, I nodded, then turned back to Sabriel.

"Names? Would you happen to have any?" I asked, hoping she did, I hated names, I was bad at names, naming my own kit took forever, and the poor souls ended up with names like… cedar and branch, poor things.

"No, you're good at coming up with names in a tight situation, you go ahead and pick them." she said, she really is evil. I looked at Crispin, hmm, brown fur, what else is brown? Trees, dirt, mice, some birds, but none of those sound right, Treepaw? Dirtpaw? Micepaw? Some birds paw? Yeah right, if I wanted Sabriel to kill those would work. Mud? Mudpaw? Kind of girl but what ever, he shall be Mudpaw, for lack of better names.

I then shifted my gaze to Sabryna, tortoishell, what do you name a tortoishell? Rainbowpaw? No, ummm, Patchpaw, no to… tom-ish, um, Leafpaw? No. Oh I know, Spottedpaw! Oh I'm good, I'm so good, to good for my own good.

"Um Spark, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to actually make my kits apprentices, of are you going to sit there all day with that odd look on your face?" Sabriel demanded, I shook my head.

Clearing my throat I spoke, "Oh yeah, um, right, you two come with me." she said and the two young cats followed me. I was about to leap onto the raise about my den, and call the clan, when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Sparkstar!" I turned to see Russetpaw rushing toward me, eyes wide, "Sparkstar! Ahgsebnksgelabebbahjhennsk!!!!!" he said, speaking fast.

I stared at him for a second, then blinked, "What?" I asked, still staring at him.

"Ahugepatrolofclancatsisontheothersideoftheriver,headingforthesecreatpath!!!!!!!!!" he said, a bit slower this time.

My eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "Speak slow and in Catlish! Russetpaw." I said, don't my best not to snap at him.

He took a deep breath, "A huge patrol of clan cats is on the other side of the river, heading for the secreat path!!!!!!!!!" he said, at a normal pace.

I stared at him for a awhile, taking in this information, then a smirk came to my face, "Excellent," he said, a creepy almost dark look in his eyes, he turned to Sabryna and Crispin, "I have to deal with something, you'll be apprenticed later." he said and with that.

* * *

I sat down in my den with the two leaders and deputies, and curled my tail around my paws, "The suvivers of your clans, and cat from the other two clan are coming." I said, they all looked at me.

"Sparkstar, what is it you want, why do you seek to destroy our clans? Surely your clan does not need all the territory around the lake." the dusty brown tom leader spoke up, I looked at him.

"It's not the territory I want at all, I have alternative motives." I responded.

"So why are you telling us our clans are coming?" demanded the other, she cat leader.

"Merely because I wish to make a deal with the four of you. Now, if you clans come, my clan will kill as them, but, if you agree to what I want then I will promise to never attack your clans again, and even help restore them, but you must agree to my terms." I said.

They looked at each other and all nodded at Lynxstar, "We'll do what ever you want." he said, I smirked.

* * *

There you are, the next chapter, also, check my profile, I have details on a up coming story annnnnnd I fixed the poll, that I hope you will all state you opinion on.


	27. Last stand

This is the last chapter, no more after this and I'm not quiet sure when or if there will be another story, anyways read on!

* * *

Sparkstar's P.O.V.

I sat down before the entrance to secret path, curling my tail over my paws, Cyspin Glaze Eclipsingmist, and Violet on either side of me, Lynxstar on my left, with his deputy. He had a solemn look on his face, I almost felt bad for him, he, had to tell all the clans horrible news, news that they wouldn't believe from me.

I pricked me ears as I head the rustling of under growth, and Duskriver, and padded over to me, "Sparkstar, They're coming." he said, a serious look on his face.

I smirked and nodded, Duskriver sat by the entrance to the secret path, ready to run through and get reinforcements if the clans revolted.

I sat up straighter as the first of the clan cats broke through the under growth, Shade the former rouge tom, A larger she cat, most likely the wet clan deputy and blue grey she cat, she reeked of Shadyclan, and I guessed that, this was their next leader, just behind her was Banestep, and just behind the Wetclan cat, was a night black she cat.

"Sparkstar." Shade spat, glaring a me, I smirked once more, giving him a devious look.

The two leader she cats looked at each other, then the Wetclan she stepped forward, "Sparkstar, I am Swiftstar of Wetclan, we along with Shadyclan, and the survivors of Dustclan, and Flameclan, have come to take back our territory, and the cats you've taken from us. This is your only chance, to surrender peacefully." she said sternly. I could still see it though, deep in her gaze, the looks of terror most cats who knew about me had when facing me. I held back another smirk.

I stood and began pacing, "Oh but my lovely she cat, that's what I plan to do, but of course on a few conditions." I said, stopping and facing her, another devious look on my face.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I glared at the blood red tom, what did he have planned in his pernicious mind? After a moment of hesitation, Swiftstar responded, " And what might those be?" she asked.

The devious look on Sparkstar's face darkened, and he turned to Lynxstar, giving him a nod. Lynxstar stepped forward, letting out a deep sigh Lynxstar began speaking, "Winterstar, Eagletalon, Sandflower and I have all agreed to the term Sparkstar has given us. Winterstar, Eagletalon, and I will be remaining with Sparkclan, Sandflower will be sent back, and will lead Dustclan. As for Flameclan Sootface has been selected to become the next leader, any warriors Sparkclan has, will be returned, and so will medicine cats." he finished, shocked whispers ran through the crowd of cats.

One stood out the most. Why? What was Sparkstar Trying to do? Iwas called out of my thoughs as I heard a viciouse yowl and looked up to see the figureof a cat, diving at Sparkstar. A wave of horror ran through me as I reconized the cat, "No...." I whispered.

* * *

Sorry the endings kind of lame, and short, I would have done a battle thing, but I decided to end it with a cliff hanger, anyways thats all, and I'll see you next story I write hopfully.


End file.
